MON Origenes
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Todo equipo de fuerzas especiales tiene un origen y MON no es la excepción a la regla.
1. Esta es mi historia (Doppel parte1)

Fui sellada tres veces, la primera fui traicionada por aquellos que me ayudaron a llegar a este mundo, fui invocada por cultistas al servicio del faraón Sekhen, en un ritual muy particular, la mujer en la que se convertiría en mi madre fue ofrecida como sacrificio para que sirviera como portal y posteriormente contenedor de la semilla de mi padre, Nyarlatotep.

Seré franca, no tuve el gusto de ser criada por mi madre porque mis hermanos y yo salimos abriéndonos paso entre sus entrañas rompiendo su vientre y estómago, no es una forma glamorosa de nacer pero eso es lo que pasa si mi padre o un miembro de mi especie siembra su semilla en un mortal cualquiera.

Durante ese tiempo jugamos el juego del poder, traiciones, espionaje y demás cosas que son las intrigas durante más de cuatrocientos años hasta que el faraón Semerjet nos traiciono, sus sacerdotes nos sellaron usando el sello R'lyeh sobre mí y mis hermanos en la necrópolis de Abidos.

Estuve en un sueño profundo por más de setecientos años, un día sin más un anubis enfundados en las ropas de un faraón me despertó, era el actual regente de Egipto y me llamo porque quería deshacerse de sus competidores. Se me hizo extraño que un anubis fuese un faraón, aunque quien era yo para juzgar a la persona que me libero.

Me entere que este anubis se hizo era el sumo sacerdote y que al casarse con la hija mayor del antiguo faraón tomo el título, ya que su predecesor solo tuvo hijas. Al ser un anubis tenía acceso a los antiguos rituales oscuros e información sobre mi especie. Su misión para mí y mis hermanos era cuidar de sus hijos, a mí me toco cuidar de la pequeña Nitocris

Contrario a lo que se pensaba, Nitocris era una anubis y no un ser humano, pero era una mujer de gran belleza, cabello largo de color purpura, ojos purpuras, mejillas chapeadas, rasgos finos y un carácter demasiado adorable, muy pura y buena. Sería una criatura del caos, pero deseaba protegerla, fuimos amigas muy íntimas e inseparables, pero conforme crecía la dulce niña que tenía a mi cuidado, me di cuenta que la pequeña y dulce anubis tenía un carácter peculiar.

Mi encomienda era proteger a la princesa Nitocris, pero no pude evitar encariñarme de la pequeña, no solo fui su guardián, sino también su compañera de juegos, nos hicimos grandes amigas las dos.

Que le tuviera afecto a un mortal era extraño entre los míos, yo era la dama de compañía de Nitocris y siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, las cosas que hicimos las dos, desde travesuras hasta descubrir estratagemas. Eran tiempos de intrigas, por lo que tuve que hacer de Nitocris alguien capaz de aguantar algún evento desafortunado, entre una de estas prácticas era ver que tanto podía estar cuerda viendo mi verdadero ser, debo decir que ella era muy testaruda y me daba miedo que se perdiera su mente, la verdad la apreciaba mucho.

Siempre estuvimos al servicio del faraón que era el padre de Nitocris. Pero la traición vino un día en el que padre de Nitocris fue asesinado, era obvio que la nobleza era culpable, eran todos humanos y la familia de faraón eran de la raza de los anubis. Esto causo un revuelo en la familia real, la siempre sonriente y dulce Nitocris cambio.

Mis hermanos y yo pese a ser herramientas recibíamos un buen trato de la familia real, esa traición de los nobles no quedaría impune, queríamos a los culpables pero debíamos restituir el poder junto a los demás miembros de la familia real.

El hermano mayor de Nitocris la tomo como esposa para así coronarse faraón, era la costumbre en esos tiempos que entre hermanos y primos de la realeza se casaran entre ellos para mantener la pureza del linaje.

En ese entonces no ubicábamos a los culpables, pero era más importante coronar al faraón en turno, el sumo sacerdote que caso a los hermanos era el traidor y estaba justo enfrente de nuestras narices, el luego de la boda nos adormeció con una toxina que solo nos afecta a nosotros temporalmente.

Me sellaron en una urna usando el mismo sello para que no fuésemos un estorbo en las disputas de poder, algunos nobles no podían aceptar que un anubis los gobernara y nosotros los hijos del caos reptante éramos su mayor obstáculo. No sé cuánto tiempo con exactitud estuve ahí encerrada hasta que sucedió aquel incidente en la ciudad de Alejandría.

Recuerdo cuando alguien me saco de esa horrenda urna, yo estaba molesta furiosa, quería la cabeza de aquellos que me sellaron, la urna en donde estaba se rompió y vi a una chica temerosa que no me había notado, tenía miedo y escapaba de alguien. No estaba en medio de un ritual y ni había cultistas o sacerdotes, así que llegue a la conclusión de que aquella joven me libero accidentalmente y que estaba escapando de aquellos que la perseguían, ella me libero y algo que no soy es ser malagradecida.

Estaba enojada, frustrada y sobre todo triste, la chica estaba escapando de unos hombres armados, yo en mi forma nebulosa fui confundida por polvo y eso lo aproveche, tenía ganas de desahogarme y eso hice con los perseguidores de mi libertadora, los asuste y luego los mate de forma creativa.

La verdad fui muy creativa, eran como cinco hombres, cuatro de ellos se quedaron mudos ante mi presencia, lo más gracioso es que el que parecía ser el líder grito como una niña pequeña, después de azotarlos y clavarles sus propias armas por un buen rato en la oscuridad que se formó cuando se les cayeron sus antorchas. Debo decir que describirte lo que les hizo a esas pobres almas les daría pesadillas a un humano ordinario.

El que pueda vivir de forma indefinida no quita el hecho de que extrañe a mi querida amiga, estaba tan furiosa de haber confiado en esos bastardos que me sellaron y no poder matarlos yo misma, fue ahí cuando sentí la presencia de esa chica, ella vio parte de mi verdadero ser y no enloqueció, me temía pero noto que estaba asustada, solo vio en mí una criatura que por alguna razón estaba encerrada y enojada.

Cuando pude ubicarla bien con la vista note que ella no había visto todo mi ser, tome la forma humana que siempre use cuando era joven, la misma que use cuando presencie la boda de Nitocris, no quería asustar a esa joven chica.

-Gracias por liberarme de mi prisión, humana. Por eso te devolví el favor salvándote, veo que nadie está aquí más que nosotras, debes ser muy importante para que no quisieran testigos.-

Aquella joven mujer temblaba de miedo, no la culpo. Ella vio como cambiaba de forma y en su pequeña mente mortal debía estar hecha lio.

-No tengas miedo de mí, no te hare daño. Tú me liberaste de mi prisión así que te devuelvo el favor.-

Le hable en tono soberbio a la chica, paso unos momentos viéndome, de hecho me miro toda la noche y estuvo inmóvil. Pensé que yo había sido demasiado para su joven mente y que se había vuelto loca… pero me equivoque, aquella joven mujer se armó de valor y acerco a mí con miedo.

Uno de mis hermanos mayores me era el verdadero valor y este es hacerle frente al miedo aun siendo víctima de el sin ser controlado por este.

-¿Qué… eres…tú…?-

Si estaba muerta de miedo y aun así tuvo el valor de acercarse esa chica. Eso se ganó mi respeto.

-Mi nombre es Nya… soy la semilla del caos reptante, el dios sin rostro, el faraón negro… ¡Nyarlatotep!-

Cuando me presente me eleve por encima de ella usando mis cabellos y empezándolos agitar como si fuesen tentáculos, debo decir que ser teatral es parte de mi personalidad y no puedo evitarlo. Así con esa teatralidad le pregunte a aquella chica.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi libertadora?-

-Cleopatra.-

Ella me dijo que escapaba de los asesinos que mando su hermano, cuando me explico todo no pude evitar reírme con semejante movida para conservar el poder. Debo decir que casarse con su hermano de diez años no fue lo más inteligente, especialmente cuando el mocoso era muy ambicioso o bien pudo ser manipulado por un consejero.

Como ella me había liberado y le propuse un trato en el que ambas nos beneficiaríamos, Cleopatra me daba su alma en pago y yo sería su fiel sirviente hasta que llegara el momento de cobrar el pago, Cleopatra lo medito por unos momentos y al final acepto, tenía muchos problemas y temía que Roma hiciera de Egipto una de sus provincias, al final estábamos de acuerdo en algo, que ambas amábamos a Egipto.

La reina actual, aquella chica que me libero, no era más que una joven sin la experiencia para lidiar con los problemas que la estaban acarreando.

Por lo que formamos una alianza y decidimos salir del país para ponerla a salvo, nos fuimos a Siria a refugiarnos, en el viaje me puse al corriente del tiempo que eh perdido y de los cambios que a sufrido mi tierra, no fue muy de mi agrado que alguien de ascendencia griega fuese la actual regente de Egipto, pero pese a los cambios mi hermoso país seguía manteniendo su encanto.

Los bastec seguían siendo tan buenos trabajadores como los recuerdo, las horus habían perdido parte de su poder pero aún seguían siendo respetadas, los hombres león seguían siendo la elite militar, las serkets ya no formaban el grueso de la milicia pues ahora se veían mas siendo ciudadanas comunes, las esfinges y los anubis seguían en puestos religiosos aunque ya no tenían el mismo poder antaño.

Pese a los cambios mi amado Egipto seguía siendo el mismo de mis recuerdos.

Mientras estábamos en Siria nos pusimos al corriente de lo que pasaba en Egipto, las cosas no eran para menos, Tolomeo el hermano de la reina tuvo la brillante idea traicionar a un antiguo aliado de su padre, Pompeyo.

Al mocoso se le hizo fácil matarlo y enviar su cabeza a Roma como ofrenda de paz. ¿Motivos? Pompeyo tenía una disputa con un viejo aliado suyo y Roma le estaba dando caza porque fallo en hacerse del poder, era obvio que era una pésima idea.

A una potencia militar no le mandas la cabeza de un traidor suyo como ofrenda de paz, nunca sabes cómo podría reaccionar. Lo ideal es entregar al traidor vivo y entero para que sus compatriotas lo juzguen como se debe. ¿Qué puedes esperar de un mocoso cuya familia practica la endogamia?

Por suerte mi amiga la reina no tenía el mismo nivel mental de su hermano y esposo, ella sabía que Roma no se tomaría bien este acto, así que tuvimos que preparar nuestro movimiento para recuperar a Egipto.

Pero había un pequeño problema el cual era volver a Alejandría la capital de Egipto, los soldados de Tolomeo tenían la orden de matarla apenas se apareciera, entrar ahí sería complicado.

El otro problema era Julio Cesar, el cual era gobernante de Roma y que se encontraba ahí por el asunto de Pompeyo. Julio Cesar se encontraba en el palacio y debíamos conseguir hacer una alianza con este. Mi amiga se las ingenió para saber cómo era este Julio Cesar por medio de sus contactos.

Lo que descubrió mi amiga es que Julio Cesar era alguien que era un jugador arriesgado, el tipo de persona que le gusta la genta que hace cosas temerarias así que ella forjo un plan. Como puedo cambiar de forma a voluntad y entremezclarme con la gente, mi amiga me mando a comprar una alfombra tan grande en la que ella pudiera enrollarse, eso a mí me pareció la petición más tonta que me habían pedido alguna vez según mi memoria.

Una vez que encontré la dichosa alfombra vino la idea y debo decir que era muy descabellada y sobre todo arriesgada. Ella se envolvería en la dichosa alfombra, una vez bien envuelta yo entraría disfrazada de un recadero de algún comerciante de la ciudad el cual le llevaría un presente Julio Cesar que no era más que mi amiga envuelta.

Le dije que era una tontería y un suicidio, pero ella tenía fe de que funcionaria y que todo saldría bien. Al final resulto.

Tome la forma de un típico esclavo de algún mercader y entre al palacio con mi amiga enrollada. Fue demasiado fácil para ser honesta, pues muchos nobles y gente de dinero mando presentes a Julio Cesar para que no atacar Alejandría. No sabía si teníamos mucha suerte o que los guardias era muy negligentes.

Ahí me encontré delante de Julio Cesar.

-¿Otro presente? ¿Quién lo envía?-

Me pregunto Julio Cesar a lo respondí en forma de esclavo, aun me acuerdo la ronca voz que ize en mi actuación de aquel día.

-Mi amo le manda este presente. Una alfombra tejida por nuestros mejores artesanos mi señor.-

-¿Una alfombra? Eso es nuevo, me ofrendaron muchas telas finas y demás artesanías de oro y plata. Desenróllala, quiero ver la calidad de los artesanos de estas tierras.-

Ese era el momento, desenrolle la alfombra delante del gobernante de Roma y fue ahí cuando hizo acto de presencia mi amiga delante de Cesar, fue un momento muy incómodo para mi pues ver al hombre sorprendido y callado.

Pese al estoismo de mi disfraz yo estaba en modo alerta y lista para cualquier cosa que pudiese acontecer.

-¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí mujer?-

Después de esos momentos tensos Cesar hablo y exigía saber la identidad de mi amiga, esta apenas se levantó y con una reverencia se presentó.

-Soy Cleopatra VII Thea Filopátor, reina de Egipto.-

Pov del narrador.

Nya fue interrumpida por el sonido de un timbre, una mujer que estaba frente a ella se para.

-Esa debe ser la comida que encargue, ahora regreso.-

Nya ve como aquella mujer de cabello negro dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa, la hija del caos reptante mira detenidamente la casa en la que se encontraba, era tan diferente esa morada a las que vio en sus tiempos.

Noto que todo era más limpio que en esos tiempos, la hija del caos reptante se sentía bastante cómoda ante lo pulcro de aquella casa en comparación a las viviendas de sus recuerdos. Transforma varios de sus cabellos en manos y empiezan a pasar los dedos de dichas manos por todas las superficies posibles.

La cambiaformas noto que la suciedad en el lugar era mínima, ella noto que en esa parte del mundo la humanidad ha avanzado bastante. Como hija del caos reptante ella posee el conocimiento de que hubieron otras civilizaciones más avanzadas en la tierra antes que los humanos y que hay otras civilizaciones fuera del planeta, comparada la humanidad con estos conocimientos previos dicen que ah avanzado bien en los últimos milenios.

-Aquí está la comida. No puedo creer que hayas arrasado con mi despensa… bueno no había mucha comida y estaba algo desierta la nevera y la alacena. Pero en fin, todo ser de tu calibre merece lo mejor que mi billetera pueda conseguir.-

La mujer de cabellos negros pone cuatro cajas que al abrirla mostro un montón de pollo frito. La hija del caos reptante identifica que es pollo, pero nunca lo había visto preparado así.

-¿Qué clase de platillo es este? Es pollo claramente.-

-Es pollo frito, una especie de comida rápida, también hay un pan llamado bísquet, pure de papas y ensalada de col para acompañar… ah y gaseosas para beber.-

Kuroko pone una botella de cola de una reconocida marca, la oriunda de Egipto arquea una de sus cejas al ver la negra bebida, puesto empezó a sospechar de esta.

-¿Eso no es veneno?-

Pregunto desconfiada, pues en el pasado ya había visto menjurjes del mismo color y características a lo que responde Smith sonriendo.

-Sí, pero a largo plazo.-

Sin perder tiempo abre la botella y se escucha el típico sonido del aire escapando de esta mientras se sirve en un vaso que tenía por ahí a la mano bebiendo el refresco delante de la cambia formas.

-Dulce veneno, delicioso tormento. Solo es peligroso a muy largo plazo, como la cerveza y otros licores.-

-Está bien.-

Ambas se sientan a degustar la comida, la cambia formas le agarro el gusto a las tiritas de pechuga que había en una de las cajas y los aderezos para acompañar el pollo. La hija del caos reptante se mostraba feliz, pues aquella hambre que sentía era saciada, tal vez no tenía conciencia de cuando tiempo estuvo encerrada, pero la sensación de hambre era constante y el hecho de comer algo con más sustancia que aquellos fideos en baso de plástico le hacía feliz. Comía carne, pan y algunas verduras, no sería un banquete tan sofisticado pero le satisfacía.

-Me por lo que me contaste antes… fuiste alguien que estuviste en muchos puntos importantes de Egipto, pero me llamo la atención que conociste a la reina Cleopatra. ¿Me podrías contar más de ella?-

La cambia formas mastica su comida con calma, luego de pasarla y beber algo de soda le contesta a la pelinegra agente del gobierno japonés.

-Te contaría, pero debes saber que es también información personal mía, el pago por dicha información requiere un intercambio equivalente, la primera muestra es gratis pero tendrás que pagar con algo del mismo valor Kuroko…-

La sensación de que si estuviera delante de una especie de yakusa era más que obvia, la cambiaformas solo hablara si le da algo que valga igual que esa información, aunque no tiene idea de que podría valer dicha información.

-¿Cuál es el precio Nya?-

-Tu propia historia, si vamos a trabajar juntas debemos conocernos mejor. Tu me cuentas tu historia, yo cuento la mía. Un precio justo. ¿No crees?-

Kuroko pensó que le pediría algo extraño pero considera que es un precio razonable.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-

Pregunto Smith a la cambiaformas la cual toma un bísquet de forma juguetona con sus cabellos, como si de un tentáculo se tratara.

-Empecemos por tu infancia… creo que necesitaremos un poco de licor para ponernos en ambiente.-

Kuroko sonríe y se para rumbo a su refrigerador, recordaba que tenía un six de cerveza en el refrigerador, sabía que sería una larga noche.

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Este es una posible interpretación de cómo pudieron haberse conocido Doppel y Kuroko Smith. Es en si una visión muy personal de cómo se hubieron conocido estas dos y de paso de cómo se formara el escuadrón MON.**

**Tengo planeado poner enfacis al pasado de estas y como se ira reclutando a las integrantes de MON. Claro que este episodio contara sus orígenes, pero de momento serán Doppel y Smith, ya que las tenia en la mira.**

**Aparte estudiar el lore de Lovecraf y la historia egipcia será un poco duro. Me meti en una camisa de once varas como se diría en aquí en Mexicalpan de la tuna. XD.**

**Espero sus opiniones y criticas ( no me den con chancla por favor)**


	2. Esta es mi historia (Kuroko parte 1)

**Pov de Kuroko.**

¿Por dónde inicio?

Bueno, mi madre se llama Yuu, su apellido de soltera era Kobayashi. Mama era abogada, siempre decía que estaba harta de los casos de divorcio, su sueño era resolver un caso judicial como el de una serie de abogados que solía ver de joven.

Mi padre… se llama John Smith, es antropólogo, arqueólogo y criptozoolo y en ambos tiene doctorado de esas tres ramas.

Según mi madre, estos se conocieron en el aeropuerto de Narita, Mama me dijo que confundieron su equipaje con el de papa, luego de una serie malentendidos ambos recuperaron sus maletas, según mama, papa le coqueteo después de recuperar su equipaje. A la semana se rencuentran por un caso de ella, pues el cliente de mama era un coleccionista de antigüedades que estaba en proceso de divorcio con su mujer. ¿Cuál era el asunto de este señor con mi padre? simple mi padre estaba ahí para catalogar varias reliquias que tenía el señor, en el caso de mama quería que dichas piezas fuesen donadas y pasaran a ser propiedad del museo Tokio, pues su exesposa quería dañar dichas reliquias en venganza, una locura a decir verdad.

Al final ambos hicieron su cometido y papa la invito a salir luego de hacer un buen trabajo. Según mama dijo que el solía invitarla a salir cada vez que tenía oportunidad como todo un Casanova, tres meses después ellos se casaron, mama contaba que de entre todos los hombres con los que le habían cortejado, el viejo John fue el único que la pudo llevar a la cama, una vez me conto que el día en que me concibieron lo hicieron en el baño, mama dijo que después de ellos terminaron papa se resbalo con una barra de jabón quedándose atorado en el la tina del baño.

Luego de eso yo nací luego de que cumplieran once meses de casados. Mama decía que mis abuelos paternos llegaron con regalos muy caros y la felicitaron por ser la única mujer que había domado a su promiscuo hijo.

Resulta que papa era la oveja negra de la familia, sería un genio pero un seductor empedernido. Mis abuelos paternos Abraham y Beatriz no fueron invitados a la boda de su hijo porque no estaban en buenos términos y aparte mis padres se casaron muy apresuradamente.

Yo resulte ser su única nieta, mi abuelo Abraham me decía que me parecía a su madre mi bisabuela Lavinia solo que con el cabello negro, puesto que mi bisabuela era rubia. De hecho somos casi idénticas, en casa de mis abuelos en Arkham hay una foto de ella, las diferencias entre ella y yo son mínimas pero notorias, se nota demasiado mi condición de mestiza pero es innegable que casi soy un clon de mi bisabuela.

Por el lado de la familia de mi madre la historia era muy distinta, nunca le cayó bien el viejo John a mi abuelo materno, ja… de hecho lo aborrecía, nunca supe el motivo exacto pero era porque ningun hombre se merecia a su "princesa", si mama era la hija favorita de mi abuelo. Aunque nunca mostraba su afecto porque era muy seco, era más de demostrar con acciones lo que sentía, en cambio mi abuela era más cariñosa.

¡Oh sí! Mis abuelos maternos se llaman Hayate y Mutsumi, ambos tuvieron tres hijos, mi tío Ikki, un verdadero tacaño avaro que no se había casado porque le parecía muy caro tener novia o familia propia, luego estaba mi madre Yuu y su hermano mellizo Ryo.

Mi abuelo como sus tres hijos eran abogados, creo que yo rompí la tradición familiar, como mi prima Miho que es programadora.

La familia Kobayashi es de la prefectura de Saitama, una familia muy común a decir verdad dentro de lo que se esperaba de una familia japonesa tradicional, hasta que mi madre Yuu se casó con un americano.

Eso me ponía en una situación delicada, mi abuelo no me quería del todo pero no me odiaba, mi abuela sí que me quería, pues era su primera nieta, siempre fui la nieta favorita de mi abuela Mutsumi, recuerdo que ella que solía regalar prendas muy coloridas, entre ellas un pijama de pollitos que me encantaba.

Volviendo a mi nacimiento… fue todo un evento para las familias de mis padres, mi abuela Beatriz estaba feliz porque mi padre había sentado por fin cabeza y decidió. En ese momento mi padre empezó a trabajar para la universidad y el museo de Tokio. Por el lado de mi familia materna dijeron que mama debía ser más responsable y toda esa mierda.

Todo esto que cuento me lo dijeron mi madre y mis abuelos.

Entre mis recuerdos de niñez recuerdo fui una niña como cualquier otra, hacia travesuras, era curiosa, juguetona y siempre me gustaba que mi mama me cargara, era una niña muy feliz... hasta que entre al jardín de niños.

Jumm…

Yo de pequeña solía jugar con mi prima Miho y llevarme muy bien con ella a pesar de ser casi un año mayor que esta, pero casi no tenía amigos, mama dijo que entrando al jardín de niños tendría muchos amigos con quien jugar… se equivocó.

En primera yo tenía el cabello bastante largo a esa edad, aparte me diferenciaba demasiado entre los niños por mi mescla de sangre y tener el cabello largo llamaba mucho la atención, era común que los niños me molestaran por ser tan diferente, la profesora encargada se aterro al verme como deje llorando a cinco mocosos que tuvieron la osadía de quitarme mi diadema y no querer devolvérmela en un juego en que se la pasaban mutuamente.

Recuerdo que llamaron a mis padres, en ese momento no entendía que hablaron con la profesora pero era referente a mí y la paliza que di, siempre fui más alta que los niños de mi edad.

Siempre tuve mi carácter, no sé porque reaccione a la primera provocación de esa forma, mi abuela Mutsumi fue a ver a mi familia para saber cómo fue mi primer día de clases en el jardín de niños, como podrás imaginarte mi abuela se enteró de lo sucedido.

Estaba ahí presente cuando mi abuela dijo, recuerdo muy bien sus palabras; "¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tendrías un hijo con un carácter como el tuyo? Bien, Kuroko-chan tiene ese carácter por lo que veo, muy tranquilita pero a la más mínima muestra de hostilidad explota. Sabía que esto pasaría, John solo espero que no le colmes la paciencia a Yuu, o terminaran sin dientes. Kuroko-chan… solo espero que no tengas la mano pesada de tu madre."

¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso Nya? Que los temores de mi abuela sobre la herencia de mi madre se hicieron realidad. Mama de niña fue un temperamento horrible y yo iba por mismo camino.

Luego de ese incidente dejaron de molestarme los niños y las niñas… pues me tenían miedo y mi prima Miho fue única amiga hasta la primaria.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a forjar mi reputación, ser una hafu o mestiza no era nada fácil, era más alta, era más clara, me veía muy diferente a los demás y como Japón es un país emogenio en cuanto su etnia, se ven tan seguido los extranjeros y menos una mestiza, ser la más bonita de la clase y destacar fue un problema grande.

Lo que recuerdo más esa época es a un niño que siempre me molestaba… ah… le gustaba a ese mocoso… solo que no tenía mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos que molestarme y hacerme travesuras.

Un día ese chico se me declaro cuando tenía siete años, solo que empujarme para llamar mi atención era su mejor forma de confesarse, me quedo un ojo morado de esa caída.

El dolor, la sorpresa y el hecho de que era ese mismo chico… la abuela Mutsumi me enseño a controlar un poco mi temperamento, me dijo que contara hasta diez y respirara profundamente pero todo se fue al demonio con la declaración de amor después de eso.

Me pare, di media vuelta y le di un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. ¡Ah! Pero eso no iba a quedar así, no señor. Antes de que ese troglodita callera al suelo lo tome un brazo y lo atice a puño limpio como los boxeadores que veía junto a mi padre los fines de semana en la tele.

Literalmente se volvió en mi saco de arena el muy pesado, le rompí la nariz, los ojos se los cerré quedando moradito como el mío, le tire un diente…mmm a si lo remate con uppercut en sus partes blandas… sus testículos para que me entiendas Nya.

Pero esa vendetta se me fue de las manos, literalmente quedo hecho un esperpento el pobre chico, además lo deje inconsciente, los demás alumnos no se me acercaron, estaban aterrados y no los culpo. Pero como era de esperarse en esta clase de casos, la supervisión adulta solo viene cuando todo es una tragedia, un profesor llego a ver qué había pasado y no se me olvida el grito que dio al verme hiperventilando con mi puño derecho ensangrentado.

Estaba en problemas y mama llego inmediatamente a la escuela, la cara de mi madre era de incredulidad y miedo, no tenía idea de cómo su hija fue capaz de semejante cosa y dejar a un niño en ese estado.

Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, me expulsaron de la escuela, mama le conto todo a papa por teléfono y me castigo sin televisión ni video juegos por un mes.

Hasta me quito mis juguetes y dijo que me quedara en mi cuarto hasta que mi padre llegara, según por lo que llegue a oír, el viejo John no daba crédito a lo que hizo su pequeña hija. Papa era muy severo con sus castigos, una vez le falte el respeto mama y me dio unas nalgadas para que aprendiera a respetarla, como sea, el castigo del viejo John era lo que más temía, mama me quitaba la diversión y me mandaba a mi cuarto pero a diferencia de mama, John iba a regañarme e ir por mis posaderas, la intensidad del castigo era equivalente en que idioma en me hablara, si me hablaba en japonés, solo me daría tres nalgadas, pero si era en ingles… mi trasero terminaría más rojo que el de un mandril.

Me aburría como ostra de estar en mi cuarto, sabía que iba ser ejecutada y no había algo que mitigara la angustia de mi inevitable destino, ni siquiera un libro. En eso mama sale por una emergencia de su trabajo y me sentencio a que me quedara en mi cuarto.

Así que aproveche el momento para evitar el castigo y salir de mi habitación, si mi papa de dejaría las nalgas rojos qué más da si veía la tele mientras no estaba. Pero si Kobayashi Yuu era famosa por algo era porque se aseguraba de hacer las cosas bien, el control de la tele no estaba, el cable estaba desconectado y en un lugar que yo podría alcanzar así que era pura estática lo que podía ver nada más, mis juguetes no estaban en casa, lo más probable es que estuvieran en el ático y yo no podía acceder a este porque no podía alcanzar la escalera que daba acceso a este.

Solo me quedaba una opción para no morir de aburrimiento y ese era el sótano que era el despacho del viejo John.

**Pov del narrador.**

Kuroko es interrumpida por la cambia formar mientras habría una lata de cerveza con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Y ahí fue cuando nos conocimos?-

Kuroko se acomoda un poco el cabello mientras toma una tirita de pechuga de pollo, la cual baña un poco en una salsa que estaba en la mesa.

-Sí, debo decir que fuiste el más grande evento traumático de mi infancia.-

-Quiero oír tu versión de los hechos, quiero saber que sentiste, descríbelo tan detalladamente te lo permita tu memoria Kuroko Smith.-

Fue ahí cuando la pelinegra sintió un escalofrió, sabía que Nya era una criatura siniestra y que los de su estirpe se deleitaban con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero un trato era un trato y debía cumplirle a la cambia formas. Pero aun asi un trato era un trato.

**Pov de Kuroko**

Bueno… aquí voy. Papa ganaba mucho más dinero que mama por lo que compro una casa grande con patio, grande para estándares Japoneses a decir verdad, se veía como una típica casa de una serie americana, todo al gusto de mi papa, la planta baja tenía la sala, el comedor, cocina, cuarto de servicio, el despacho de mi mama y el recibidor, el único lugar japonés de la casa.

En el segundo piso estaba había cuatro habitaciones, el baño y la entrada al ático que no podía alcanzar por ser una niña que ni siquiera pasaba el metro.

Por ultimo estaba el sótano, ah ese lugar tan peculiar que mi padre usaba como despacho y estudio, papa me tenía prohibido entrar y solo mama y el podían estar ahí. ¿Razones? Había muchas cosas raras y sobre todo valiosas ahí dentro.

Si me iban a ejecutar de todos modos. ¿Qué más daba ir a echarle un vistazo? Cuando abrí la puerta soltó un chirrido producto de la falta de lubricación en las bisagras, vi la ominosa oscuridad de las escaleras, intente prender la luz de las escaleras, pero la bombilla estaba fundida, pero eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto y por fortuna había una gran ventana delante de puerta del sótano y a esa hora del día el sol daba precisamente ahí mismo, lo cual me sirvió para bajar las escaleras sin caerme, baje con mucho cuidado, no le temía a la oscuridad pero si a lo que se escondía dentro ella, papa decía que ahí abajo había fantasmas y que no debía bajar… aún recuerdo como mi madre se rio completamente de mi tierna inocencia de cinco años.

Cuando bajaba tenía la sensación de escuchar un débil susurro, no comprendía que decía pero me sería difícil reproducirlo en ese entonces pero si algo se parecía era como el lamento de alguien quejándose. Pero eso no me detuvo en lo absoluto, Kuroko Smit es una chica valiente.

Al bajar totalmente las escaleras me fije gracias a la luz del sol que había otro interruptor por lo que accione, cuando se izó la luz vi el motivo por el cual no me dejaban bajar, ya a los siete años comprendia muchas cosas y el ver todos los objetos ahí presentes lo comprendí todo, no cabe duda que mi padre era un hombre muy dedicado a sus profesiones ese lugar era como un mini museo en mi propia casa.

Había vasijas con peculiares dibujos, pequeñas estatuillas que reconocí como dioses egipcios y varios libros, recuerdo uno que estaba abierto, estaba escrito en una lengua que no entendía pero tenía dibujo de ciclopes y demás criaturas de la mitología griega, una especie de códice maya estaba enmarcado en la pared que tenía una imagen de los famosos hombre jaguar y lo más importante eran los diplomas de mi padre colgados en la pared junto a fotos de mis abuelos, la más me llamo la atención era una en la que estaban mi papa con sus padres delante de un gran edificio que no era otro que la universidad de Miskatonik, una de las universidades más importantes de estados unidos, papa se graduó de ahí y mi abuelo era un catedrático e investigador muy importante de la misma universidad.

Al igual que mi padre el abuelo Abraham era un arqueólogo, en ese entonces comprendía que los arqueólogos eran gente que investigaban culturas antiguas y ruinas egipcias… que inocente era en ese entonces. En fin me puse a indagar más en el sótano hasta que vi un sarcófago negro que en vez de jeroglíficos llevaban letras romanas, lo sabía porque mi abuelo me lo enseño.

No tenía idea que era lo que decía, yo aduras penas sabía leer en japonés y el inglés solo lo hablaba. Como toda niña curiosa me acerque investigar ese sarcófago negro, lo observe por unos momentos y me di cuenta que era de madera hasta lo toque para comprobarlo, sonaba hueco y en eso me pico el mosquito de la curiosidad.

¿Qué habría dentro de ese sarcófago? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría. Tenía bisagras y por lo que veía estaba muy oxidadas pero funcionales, por mi infantil y curios mente de niña pasaron muchas ideas de lo que podría encontrar. ¿Una momia? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un tesoro? No lo sabía pero quería ver que había, decidí abrir ese féretro egipcio con mis manitas, no fue fácil debido al peso y lo oxidadas de las bisagras y en cuanto lo abrí me encontré algo que me desconcertó.

No había ni momia, ni vampiro, ni siquiera un tesoro si no una especie de nubecita negra flotando, era extraño y desconcertante pero callo del sarcófago una pequeña piedra, en ese entonces se apagó la luz del sótano de repente y luego de encenderse te vi ahí.

La pequeña nube había desaparecido y me encontré un cuerpo negro cubierto de vendajes, eso definitivamente me dio un buen susto, no sé de dónde había salido la "momia" que estaba frente a mí, pero tenía curiosidad de ese cuerpo me incline en y empecé a picarlo con mi dedo a aquel cuerpo, no sé por cuánto tiempo lo ice pero de repente un ojo dorado apareció en su cabeza.

Me caí en mis pompis del susto sobre todo cuando ese ojo apareció en un lugar en donde no había una cuenca de la nada. Ese ojo dorado me miraba fijamente y yo no podía moverme de la impresión, luego ese cuerpo se paró y ese ojo se fue moviendo por la cabeza sin dejar de hacer contacto visual conmigo, luego aquellos vendajes se separaron del cuerpo y me di cuenta que no eran vendajes, si no cabellos los cuales empezaron agitarse como serpientes, recordándome el cuento de medusa y lo más aterrador era que la cabeza de ese cuerpo no tenía cara, solo ese ojo dorado de esclerótica negra, apenas movió un brazo y yo sin pensarlo patee la piedra que salió del sarcófago atinándole al ojo, eso hizo que entrara nuevamente al féretro antiguo la criatura sin rostro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré el sarcófago haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas, me fui tan rápido del sótano como pude llorando de miedo, cerré la puerta de este con la esperanza de que sea lo que sea se quedase ahí, luego me fui a mi cuarto y me escondí debajo de mi cama.

**Pov del narrador.**

Doppel abre otra cerveza mientras sonríe dulcemente, como si recordara la gracia de un niño años atrás.

-Debo confesarte que eso que ice en ese momento fue puro teatro, como ibas vestida de purpura pensé que eras una princesa, ahora cualquiera puede usar el purpura. Jaja

Esa piedra era el sello que me mantenía cautiva y tú me la enterraste en el ojo, eso fue doloroso pero me lo merecía por haberte asustado de esa forma, además no puedo culparte eras una chiquilla de siete años.-

-Ese fue el peor susto de mi vida, creí que eras el fantasma que vivía en el sótano del que me contaba mi padre.-

-Perdón por eso, normalmente los de mi raza no se meten con los niños por considerarlos poco relevantes… por cierto la forma en que ibas peinada y la forma de tus facciones… me recordaron mucho a Nitocris cuando era niña. Pensé que me había encontrado a uno de sus descendientes… pero justo después de que me sellaras por mi afán de asustarte esa esperanza se borró, pues Nitocris era una hija del dios Anubis… y tú una humana.-

Luego eso Nya toma de su lata, mientras tanto Kuroko se queda pensando en lo que dijo la cambia formas, pues Nya comento que pensó que Kuroko era una princesa y que ella se parecía a la reina Nitocris cuando tenía esa edad. Kuroko jamás había tenido el ego como para compararse con alguien famoso, pero que alguien con miles de años de antigüedad le dijera eso fue el mejor cumplido que le haya hecho alguien en toda su vida.

-Gracias… supongo…-

Nya deja su lata y le dice a Kuroko, Kuroko estaba ruborizada pero su chiveo se iría tan rápido ante la orden de la cambiaformas.

-Eso no era un cumplido, solo… hable de más… como sea termina tu relato. Quiero saber que paso después.-

Sentencio la hija del Nyarlatotep para después comerse una alita de pollo frito. Kuroko prosiguió con su relato…

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Si lo sé, los deje picados, pero volveré, lo juro.**

**Espero que les guste este episodio. Seguire trabajando duro.**

**¿Qué les parecio los orígenes de Kuroko?**


	3. Esta es mi historia (Kuroko parte 2)

Volviendo a mí historia. Yo me quede debajo de la cama toda temerosa de lo había encontrado en el sótano, no quería salir de ahí para nada. Paso un buen tiempo, estaba temerosa y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, creyendo que "el fantasma sin rostro de un solo ojo" vendría eventualmente por mí, las cosas no mejoraron y mis nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

Aaahh… la verdad estaba aterrada y mi miedo aumentaba más y más mientras el sol se ocultaba… en serio me dejaste traumatizada… deja de burlarte… como sea cuando llego la noche se me hizo eterna, ese día mis padres les salieron muchos pendientes y cuando por fin llegaron a casa los dos solo se escuchaban los grillos.

Ya debía ser muy tarde y en eso escuche una puerta abrirse y unos pasos, pensé eras tú Nya, buscándome para comerme. Cada paso me ponía más de nervios y aumentaba el miedo en mi infantil mente.

Los pasos seguían y seguían y yo estaba aún temerosa, los escuchaba acercarse más y más hasta mi cuarto, cuando se abrió la puerta pensé que era mi fin hasta que se encendió la luz y pude ver los pies de mi padre. Eso me alivio completamente pero aún estaba en problemas.

En ese instante llamo a mama preocupado, pues no me vio en mi habitación, papa menciono algo referente a que hubiera escapado de casa, pues mi cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras. En eso salgo inmediatamente de mi escondite y abraso a papa muy fuerte mientras lloraba.

El viejo John estaba más que confundido de lo que paso, me pregunto porque estaba escondida de bajo de la cama, porque le abrase así de fuerte y en llanto. En eso mi mente recordó lo ocurrido en el sótano y empecé a barajear mis opciones pues si se enteraba de que baje al sótano mi castigo sería peor. Así que tuve que inventar que escuche cosas raras en la casa y que no encontré nada, hasta que escuche un golpeteo en las ventanas de la casa, papa puso una cara de preocupación muy grande.

Más tarde papa me pregunto si estaba tratando de evadir el castigo o la llamada de atención del asunto de la escuela, yo le respondí que no. el viejo John vio que realmente estaba asustada, por lo que dejo pasar el castigo de momento. Papa y yo bajamos, puso nuevamente el cable, me dijo que viera la televisión mientras iba a la cocina.

Fingí ver la televisión pero la verdad no quería estar sola, cuando me acerco a la cocina escucho a mis padres hablar sobre que alguien intento meterse a la casa, papa me conoce y sabe que yo difícilmente me asusto, le dijo que tenía marcas de lágrimas en mi cara. Mama supuso un intento de robo, papa comento que ya hablaría conmigo mañana.

Ese día les pedí si podía dormir con ellos, algo que papa accedió sin problema alguno, esa noche dormí en medio de mis padres. Al día siguiente escuche a papa preguntarle a mama donde había bombillas de repuesto, pues luces del sótano estaban fundidas. No sabía si alegrarme o estar asustada, papa hablo conmigo, me llamo la atención y fui cambiada de escuela, en mi nueva escuela se corrió el rumor de la paliza que le di a ese niño que me molesto, eso fue bueno porque no me molestaban, además estuve castigada por meses hasta que llego el verano, durante todo ese tiempo evite pasar o acercarme al sótano lo más que pude.

**Pov del narrador.**

Doppel mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como el de una niña maliciosa riéndose de su maldad, el escuchar esa anécdota. El solo escuchar lo que provoco ese primer encuentro lo encontraba sumamente satisfactorio, ya se había burlado con anterioridad de Kuroko pero saber el impacto que tuvo fue como probar el dulce más exquisito.

-En verdad te deje marcada y esa no era mi forma más aterradora… en serio tienes mucha fuerza y buena puntería Kuroko… tú me clavaste esa piedra en forma de estrella en mi globo ocular, fue muy doloroso antes de caer en mi sueño nuevamente.-

Ahí Kuroko sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, como si esperara una represalia de parte de Nya la abisal, sus expresiones denotaban una malicia increíble que no hacían más que poner nerviosa a Kuroko.

-Pero el saber que te deje traumada por un largo tiempo es suficiente para mí, no eh perdido el toque después de tantos años. Jajajajaja.-

Rio con aire de superioridad y satisfacción Nya, como regodeándose del resultado ese dia.

-¿Te deje más secuelas? ¿Mojaste la cama por años? Cuéntame si deje una huella permanente en ti.-

Nuevamente la cambiaformas toma una actitud soberbia sin perder esa sonrisa suya, a pesar de su pequeño aspecto daba mucho miedo. Para una persona normal ver una pequeña chica de aparentemente 12 o 13 años, desnuda y que es de una apariencia completamente exótica denotaría a una chica en una situación muy vulnerable, pero… esos dorados con esclerótica negra, cabellos blancos como la nieve y sobre todo esa forma de hablar tan llena de superioridad era lo que soltaba esa advertencia tan sutil pero muy entendible para el instinto de supervivencia.

-Contestando la primera pregunta… si, ni de broma me atreví a entrar a ese sótano hasta hace ayer y aprendí a no meterme a lugares oscuros sin un arma o acompañada, sobre lo segundo… no, no moje la cama para nada. La verdad si me dejaste varias marcas psicológicas, a veces sueño contigo reviviendo mi trauma de la infancia… puedo darme una idea de lo que sintieron el "Club de los Perdedores" al enfrentarse ya de adultos a "Eso".-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Pregunto la hija de Nyarlatotep, pues esa referencia no la comprendía en lo absoluto.

-A un libro que me obligo a leer una compañera de clase en la secundaria, era una historia de terror sobre un monstruo que cambiaba de forma según el miedo de sus víctimas, una criatura de otro… creo que mejor te compro el libro para leas con calma.-

Kuroko decidió dejar por la paz el tema sobre una obra de Steven King, por lo que es abordada por Nya nuevamente.

-Luego me consigues ese libro, no sé cuánto me tome aprender a leer, usan como tres tipos de abecedarios en este lado del mundo. ¿Acaso una versión para los nobles y otra para los plebeyos?-

Luego se mostraba genuinamente curiosa por saber leer un libro, es difícil entenderle pero había algo que le era una constante, esa incomodidad de no saber cómo reaccionaría, era muy impredecible en sus reacciones, si tuviera que compararla con algo eso sería un gato, un gato que está jugando con un confundido ratón que no sabe en qué momento ese gato se lo va comer.

En resumen, no sabe cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones, la libero y todo eso pero no sabe cuáles son sus intenciones, ella recordó que en los mitos de Lovecraf estas criaturas tienen una antiquísima agenda escrita muchísimo antes de la civilización humana, por lo que sus planes podrían venirse abajo por los designios de un dios fuera de este mundo, siendo decididas las acciones de la hija de Nyarlatotep muchísimo antes de que su familia siquiera existiera.

-No te eh dicho que terminaras, continua.-

De momento a Kuroko no le queda de otra más que obedecerla y continuar a no ser que el gato se canse de ella. Pero ella no era un ratón y Kuroko es de esas que no mueren sin intentado defenderse siquiera.

-¿Tienes planes aparte del trato que hicimos?-

La malicia se fue y ahora solo se ve la indignación en su rostro, era obvio que estaba molesta Nya ante esta pregunta, Kuroko siente nuevamente ese escalofrió en su espina dorsal nuevamente y el ambiente se tornó pesado y frio.

-No tengo ni un plan ni agenda pendiente, si Marco Antonio estuviera vivo o si estuviesen vivos aquellos que me traicionaron te hubiera dejado abandonada para cumplir mi venganza y si hubieras tratado de detenerme… juro que te dejaría con la conciencia de un tubérculo.-

El tono de esas palabras aunque sonaran sin emoción fueron lo suficientemente aterradoras como hacer llorar de miedo al peor criminal con el que Kuroko se hubiese topado, aunque muda por el miedo siguió manteniendo la compostura.

-Es frustrante ser parte de una raza inmortal y tener el inconveniente de que existan cosas que te retengan por periodos de tiempo tan alargados… ¿Sabes que lo que hubiera hecho a los bastardos que traicionaron a la familia de Nitocris?... ¿no?... les hubiéramos torturado de formas que solo nosotros la semilla del dios sin rostro conocemos, les hubiéramos deformado su materia y obligarlos a verlo mientras se convertían en una masa desagradable similar a un shogoth, el proceso es lento y doloroso, el sentir como sucede la metamorfosis en un cuerpo que no puede cambiar su estructura molecular es algo indescriptible… pero al que más aria sufrir si tuviera la oportunidad seria a Marco Antonio… a él no le torturaría de esa forma… lo humillaría poco a poco quitándole su orgullo y llenándole de desesperación… tu pobre mente mortal no soportaría tan siquiera hasta donde llegaría la maldad y el odio de uno de los míos…-

Eso fue suficiente, en los informes de extraespecies que le dio el gobierno se supo que específicamente que los cambia formas son muy especiales y orgullos, siendo capaz de ser muy vengativos si se les molesta, pues una mafia se metió con él y aprendió por las malas a molestar a una criatura del horror cósmico, un caso muy sonado en el continente americano.

Pero también recordó algo de ese informe, que estos seres aprecian las agallas de los seres humanos y las determinación fuerte en el carácter y Kuroko no llego a su puesto siendo una pusilánime lame botas, sino siendo alguien que daba el 200%, por lo que el miedo se disipa.

-Es que la fama de ustedes les preceden y tengo que estar segura de que cumplirás tu parte del trato. Necesito estar segura que no me abandonaras y me dejaras por algún llamado de tu padre.-

Nya sonríe con cierta satisfacción, como si ella esperara esa reacción, esto desconcierta Kuroko de una forma única en su vida.

-No haría tal cosa… No sería malagradecida con aquella persona que me libero. Pero si me traicionas… ya sabes de lo soy capaz… Pero no has terminado tu historia y ya se acabó la cerveza.-

-Ya veo lo que quieres… bien aún tengo que cumplir mi trato. Creo que hay unas botellas de licor guardado en la alacena, iré por hielo y traeré.

Mientras se retiraba pensó lo siguiente.

"Solo me estaba midiendo, de hecho quiere saber si puede confiar en mí, la necesito y ella lo sabe. No sé de lo que es capaz realmente, Lovecraf y los informes no dan mucha información que realmente sería útil, considerando el peculiar carácter de Nyarlatotep… debo ir con cuidado con ella."

Luego de regresar con las bebidas y el hielo poniéndolos en la mesa.

-Pasó algo después del "incidente".-

Pov de Kuroko.

Ok, ok se lo que quieres… realmente debes estar aburrida… debí ponerte la tele.

Me cambiaron de escuela, fui castigada en el aspecto de que no me compraron dulces y juguetes por meses. Fui a un colegio privado, ahí no habría niños tan toscos según el criterio de mi madre, papa quería que fuera a escuela pública para que no me volviera una cretina, pero si mami Yuu quiere algo lo consigue, lo mejor para su hija según su criterio.

En mi nueva escuela todos se enteraron de la paliza que le di aquel chico molesto, no me molesto nadie por temor a ese rumor, no tuve amigas hasta que pase el segundo grado, ahí las chicas se dieron cuenta de que no era una salvaje, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esas amigas terminaron mudándose por lo que las amistades no fueron duraderas.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano del tercer grado, cuando en ese momento todas mis amigas se habían mudado por los trabajos de sus padres. Ese día me quede sin amigas y llegue casa desanimada. Cuando entre encontré a mis abuelos Abraham y Beatriz, había olvidado que ellos me iban a llevar de vacaciones a Estados Unidos ese verano.

Papa dijo que mis abuelos cuidarían de mí y que ellos se centrarían en hacer ciertas cosas de su trabajo, aparte sabía lo que le había pasado a mis amigas y dijo que un cambio de ambiente me sentiría mejor.

Ese mismo día me fui a Estados Unidos en lo que tu Nya considerarías nuevo mundo, ese fue mi primer viaje en avión, eso fue toda una experiencia, fue tan genial subirme a un avión cruzar el mar pacifico hasta Massachusetts.

Llegar a la ciudad de Arkham fue todo un suceso para mí, el abuelo Abraham condujo y paso a un súper mercado, note que era muy diferente a los de Japón, especialmente porque en esos puedes encontrar rifles de cacería sin ningún problema y aquí en Japón solo las consigues mediante un sinfín de papeleo y pruebas psicológicas. Pero lo más me gusto fueron unos caramelos de una empresa local, eran unas gomitas en forma de frutitas de diferentes sabores que me compro la abuela Beatriz, eran mis favoritas.

Una vez reabastecidos el abuelo pasó a una hamburguesería local llamada Miller Burger, todo un lugar icónico en la ciudad para que cenáramos al llegar a la casa.

Recuerdo que después de cenar la abuela me llevo a mi habitación, estaba cansada por el viaje y me dormí como una piedra.

Ya en la mañana me desperté y empecé a familiarizarme con la casa de mis abuelos, era enorme para lo que se acostumbra en mi tierra natal, una casa como las que veía en las películas americanas, era de dos pisos y tenía muchas habitaciones, yo dormí en una habitación que según era la mi padre. Salí admirar la casa y para verla mejor era blanca con tejas marrón, tenía un enorme patio en la cual había una casa para perro que decía Rex.

Lo más curioso es que la casa para perro se veía muy vieja y algo descuidada, cuando salió mi abuelo le pregunte si tenía perro, pero él me dijo que no, que esa casa le pertenecía al perro de mi papa, Rex, perro que encontró en una caja de cartón, el abuelo dice que no tuvieron otro porque nadie remplazaría a Rex.

Ese día el abuelo tenía un itinerario para mí, dijo que me llevaría a conocer la ciudad después del desayuno, el desayuno fue muy contrastante con el desayuno japonés, huevos fritos con tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja. América era otro mundo para mí. Hasta que suena el teléfono, al abuelo lo llaman de universidad por un asunto de la facultad de arqueología, eso le molesto pero tenía que ir, me llevo porque estaba entre sus planes llevarme a conocer la universidad de Miskatonic.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad de Miskatonic él se dirigió a la facultad de arqueología, yo estaba agarrada de su mano todo el tiempo, mi abuelo media casi 1.90m a diferencia de mi papa que lo mucho llegaba al 1.80 m, por lo tanto imponía y más con ese carácter tan férreo que tenía, el regaño muy severamente a unos investigadores que lo llamaron urgentemente, el los regaño porque no respetaron sus vacaciones y que cualquier cosa podía esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones de verano.

Una cosa que llamo mi atención es que el abuelo los llamaba de forma diferente, yo leí los carnet de los investigadores y decían otra cosa, el abuelo les llamaba con otros nombres, esto era más que curioso para mí, yo permanecí callada hasta que termino llamarles la atención.

Yo le pregunte al abuelo Abraham. ¿Por qué los llamaba por otros nombres que no eran suyos? Que en sus tarjetas decían sus, que yo me había fijado. En respuesta mi abuelo sonríe y se inclina para esta a mi altura y empieza a acariciarme mi cabeza, cito literalmente lo que me dijo.

"Coby, si eres el jefe de alguien más y quieres mostrar superioridad y que estás hablando en serio a tus subordinados, llámalos por su segundo nombre con la mayor firmeza posible, así demostraras tu autoridad y te respetaran, un verdadero líder con convicción te llamara por tu segundo nombre y un jefe inútil solo te llamara por tu apellido, eso hace más personal el vínculo con tus subalternos, pues te tomas la molestia de aprenderte su segundo nombre.

Además veo que eres muy observadora, si te fijaste bien había una letra con un punto que no formaba un nombre, esas son las iniciales del segundo nombre. Siempre trata de averiguar y aprenderte el segundo nombre para que la gente te tome en serio en cualquier relación, Coby. ¿Te quedo claro?"

Le asentí con la cabeza, él se sintió feliz porque aprendí la lección luego de eso me dio un tour por la universidad.

Pov del narrador.

En eso interrumpe Nya la narración con una cara de duda.

-¿Coby?... Suena muy lindo.-

Dijo con una sonrisa mostrándose enternecida la abisal pero eso solo levanta una vena en la frente de la pelinegra y le alza la voz molesta.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN! ¡SOLO MIS ABUELOS PUEDEN LLAMARME COBY!-

-¡Coby!-

Le responde la abisal con la voz más tierna que puede entonar, en respuesta solo recibe un gruñido feroz, la abisal suelta una risita burlona, pues encuentra más divertido molestar a Kuroko que asustarla, pues la cara de furia era algo único de ver además de ser chistosa para ella

-¿Por qué te dicen Coby tus abuelos?-

-Porque mis abuelos paternos al ser estadounidenses se les dificulta bastante pronunciar el japonés, de hecho cuando venían a Japón usábamos el inglés para comunicarnos porque su pronunciación de mi lengua materna es pésima, al no poder decir mi nombre correctamente mi abuela Beatriz decidió llamarme así, por lo que al final se me quedo el apodo.-

Contesto de mala gana Kuroko, la expresión molesta de ella era exquisita para la abisal.

-Por cierto… lo que dijo tu abuelo demuestra que es hombre muy sabio.-

En eso infla su pecho orgulloso la pelinegra al escuchar eso.

-Por supuesto, es uno de los más grandes arqueólogos del mundo, una inminencia de su rama del conocimiento, el me conto mucho de los faraones antiguos y sobre los inicios de las civilizaciones antiguas. Aunque siempre le pedían que investigara algo relacionado nuevas ruinas que descubrían alrededor del mundo…-

Pov de kuroko.

Con los años me di cuenta que esas investigaciones eran de pueblos extraespecies, volviendo a ese día…

El abuelo me llevo a la gran biblioteca de la universidad, era famosa por tener libros muy antiguos como el Necronomicon, el cual era resguardado en una caja fuerte de titanio. Ese día el abuelo me llevo a dar una vuelta entera por la ciudad. Fue divertido, hasta que un día curioseando por el jardín me topé con una chica pelirroja del otro lado de la cerca, me llamo poderosamente la atención esa chica con playera azul, pantaloncillos cortos y una gorra azul de la cual salía su cola de caballo, en mi vida había visto a una persona pelirroja.

Ella noto que me miraba cuando iba a subirse a su patineta, fue ahí cuando ice contacto visual con esa chica, sus ojos eran azules y muy bonitos a decir verdad, me quede sonrojada mientras mantenía el contacto visual, ella se acercó y me dijo su nombre… Terry, Terry Abader… primer amor…

¿Por qué me miras así?.. Ya veo Nya, ¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia con Terry? Bueno, al fin de cuentas alguien que vivió en los tiempos antiguos no veía con malos ojos la homosexualidad.

Ok técnicamente Terry fue el evento más importante de mi vida, ella era la única niña del vecindario pues era de mi edad, los otros jóvenes que había visto eran puros adolecentes de esos que ya les salieron pelos en las axilas.

Al principio hablamos a ella le daba gracia mi acento japonés y me preguntaba de donde era, le dije que era de Japón y que estaba de vacaciones con mis abuelos, ella no me creyó en un principio pero porque no tenía ojos rasgados según ella. Al final nos hicimos amigas, jugábamos como cualquier otra niña de nuestra edad, ella decía constantemente que parecía una princesa por mi cabello largo.

A mis abuelos les pareció lindo que hiciera una amiga, durante esa estancia en Arkham me divertí mucho en las vacaciones de verano. Pero como todo lo bueno termina y me tuve que despedir de Terry, en los noventas no tenías medios para comunicarte como hoy día por el mundo. Pase la vida escolar nuevamente en Japón hasta el siguiente verano y fue en las siguientes vacaciones que volví pasarlas con mis abuelos de vuelta en Arkham.

A los nueve años me volví a rencontrar con Terry, al fin de cuentas era vecina de mis abuelos, fue una alegría verla, solo nos veíamos en las vacaciones de verano, cada año nos rencontramos, pero el cambio más importante fue en mi cumpleaños número trece, ya en ese entonces teníamos acceso al internet y podíamos usar el viejo Messenger… me siento anciana.

En ese momento tenía mis hormonas a flor de piel y vaya que pubertad me llego pronto a mí, tener trece y tener más pecho que tu propia madre era un problema, era copa B en ese entonces. Pase muchos buenos momentos con Terry en esos años, yo siempre fui esa tímida japonesa que experimentaba y ella una temeraria de la patineta.

Recuerdo que ella me invito a una fiesta una semana antes de regresar Japón, debo decir que estaba llena de patanes interesados en tratar de verse como adultos pero resultaron verse patéticos, lo bueno que en esa fiesta había una mesa billar, se izó competencia y apostamos dinero, mi abuelo tenía una mesa de billar en su sótano y ahí jugaba conmigo por lo que sabía lo que hacía. Esa noche me gane cien dólares y desplume a todos, incluida a la propia Terry.

La fiesta fue un fiasco, pero tenía cien dólares que me gane en esa apuesta, le propuse a Terry hacer una pijamada y que yo pagaría las pizzas, al día siguiente preparamos todo y lo mejor es que sus padres no estarían casa aparte Terry al igual que yo era hija única. Tenía unas películas bien interesantes, tenía la saga de viernes trece y varias películas animadas.

Nos hicimos preguntas muy tontas, hasta que llegó el momento de jugar verdad o reto, fue ahí en que Terry me pregunto si había alguien que me gustase, claro que ella era la que me gustaba pero no se lo iba a decir, la familia de mi padre veía con muy malos ojos la homosexualidad, especialmente mi abuela que es muy católica, tanto que me obligaba a orar antes de dormir.

Terry al ver que no iba contar mi secreto decidió sacármelo a como diera lugar a base de cosquillas, forcejeamos un rato hasta que yo termine arriba de ella tratando de evitar las cosquillas.

En ese instante de tratar recuperar mi aliento estaba en una posición dominante y nos miramos fijamente. No sé qué paso por mi cabeza pero bese a Terry. Oh dios mío pensé que había metido la pata. Pero lo mejor estaba por comenzar, créeme.

Terry lejos de rechazarme me devolvió el beso, yo quede paralizada y no supe cómo reaccionar, en mi desconcierto ella me volteo y se puso sobre de mi empezó a besarme, no le rechazo y trate de tomar el control, ambas llevamos esos besos a un nuevo nivel y nuestras lenguas se mesclaron, cuando apenas me di cuenta ya nos habíamos quitado la ropa las dos.

Si te describo con detalle lo que hicimos mojare mis bragas aquí mismo. Esa fue mi primera vez con mi mejor amiga, cuando por recobramos la cordura fue allí cuando ella me confeso que yo le gustaba, pero no me lo decía por el temor a la homofobia de sus padres, que yo siempre le guste. Decidimos guardar el secreto de lo que paso esa noche con nosotras.

Como siempre acababa las vacaciones de verano y volví a Japón nuevamente, se repitió el ciclo hasta que cumplí quince años, en las veces anteriores que nos vimos tuvimos que hacerlo escondidas, Terry tenia buenos lugares para hacerlo sin levantar sospechas, ella sería una tabla y vaya que le gustaban mis senos pero ella tenía más cadera y trasero que yo, me besado con otras chicas más delante de mi vida pero ninguna lo hacía como esa pelirroja ojiazul. Pero en mis dulces dieciséis primaveras un cuando inicie un ciclo escolar en abril recibo una de las peores noticias de mi vida, llegue casa luego del primer día clases, toda feliz porque me uní al club de música ligera de la escuela cuando suena el teléfono de la casa.

Al contestar recibo la noticia de parte de mi abuela Beatriz que Terry tuvo un accidente cuando regreso a casa en el cual fue atropella… mi abuela dice que los testigos que el conductor se pasó una la luz roja mientras ella cruzaba a toda velocidad… eso me dejo devastada… no volví a viajar a América nuevamente después… eso fue un golpe muy duro, primero papa desaparece misteriosamente y luego amada Terry muere por culpa de un inconsciente que no respeta las leyes de transito…

Pov del narrador.

En las palabras de Kuroko hay unas palabras que son clave para Nya, pues llaman la atención poderosamente de esta, pese que Smith tiene las manos temblorosas y está algo sensible por su recuerdo, puede más la curiosidad que la empatía.

-Dijiste que tu padre desapareció misteriosamente. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

Kuroko suspiro profundamente, sabía que esa sería una larga historia.

-Creo que para eso debo estar lo suficientemente ebria, aquí tengo este "Mata Dragones" que me regalo mi prima Miho, es un sake fuerte y me pondrá en sintonía para contarte eso para que así me puedas contar tu historia con Cleopatra.-

En eso le sirve una baso de sake Nya ante la sorpresa de esta.

-Tómalo de poco a poco, que con tres vasos de esto veo elefantes rosas.-

-Esto se va poner interesante.-

**Notas de Paradoja.**

**Fiu por fin termine este capítulo.**

**Debo decir que el editor en jefe no le gustó mucho retrate a Doppel, pero la verdad es que por muy ser del abismo que seas debes mostrarte amigable con aquellos con los que vas a formas vínculos, además quería hacer a Doppel alguien impredecible que solo juega con Kuroko.**

**Por qué Doppel es llamada Nya es porque es un diminutivo de Nyarlatotep obviamente, pues es la deidad de la que desciende esta, por lo que usar ese nombre queda más acorde a ella. Tarmo Flake usa ese nombre por el mismo motivo, hablando de Jason… le mencione a Tarmo si debía ponerle un segundo nombre a Kuroko, el nombre elegido era Serenity, pero no le gusto ya que los japoneses no usan segundos nombres aunque sean hijos de extranjeros, por lo que propuso que tuviera el apodo de Koby, pues sonaría tierno y cariños según él.**

**En cuanto a Terry… bueno quería que tuviera un nombre masculino y fue una tomboy, ya saben con eso de andar en patineta, pero como la pelirroja es solo un OC y quería darle algo de tragedia pues decidí matarla. (Aunque su destino está en manos de los antiguos espíritus del mal).**

**Aparte de las claras referencias a Lovecraf y a Steven King hay otras escondidas y si las adivinan todas les daré un koala y una estrellita.**


	4. Esta es mi historia (Kuroko parte 3)

**Pov de Kuroko luego de dos vasos de sake mata dragones.**

Todo empezó cuando tenía diez años, el viejo John recibió una noticia de un viejo conocido, recuerdo que era un lunes a mediados del mes de mayo. Ese día era particularmente caluroso, mientras mitigaba el bochorno con una bebida papa llego bien presuroso a meterse al sótano, sin querer dejo caer un folder que no me percate de este por un buen rato, papa tenía la manía de encerrarse en el sótano y solo salía de ahí cuando tenía hambre o cuando mama lo llamaba, debido a mi trauma contigo ni coña me atrevía acercarme al lugar.

Después terminar mi tarea me dirigí a ver la tele a matar el tiempo, cuando de repente noto ese folder en el piso, lo tome y le empecé analizar, estaba algo pesado decidí voltearlo para ver si era del museo o de la universidad de Tokio, pero con lo que me tope era un sello del servicio de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos o lo que es lo mismo la CIA y unas grandes letras que decían "Ultra Secreto" en rojo.

No sé qué hacía eso en mi casa pero el folder estaba abierto, el sello de este parecía haberse roto, nadie me culparía por ver que había ahí. Por lo que nuevamente la curiosidad pudo más que mi sentido común.

Revise los papeles y quede totalmente desconcertada, la mayoría de los documentos estaban escritos en francés, alemán, español, chino, coreano y ruso, revise todos los documentos y no encontré nada en lo absoluto que pudiese tan siquiera entender salvo un nombre; James Bullock.

Lo cual se me hizo extremadamente extraño ese nombre puesto que ya lo había escuchado antes. ¿Recuerdas lo que relate cuando visite la universidad de Miskatonik? Bueno a mi abuelo le mencionaron algo relacionado a unas ruinas que fueron habitadas por criaturas similares a los relatos de ese hombre llamado James Bullock.

No sé por qué recordé eso y que diablos tenía que ver la universidad de Miskatonik, la CIA, ese tal James Bullock y mi padre, en ese tiempo no tenía mis capacidades deductivas desarrolladas como se debía, pero algo que me llamo la atención fueron dos fotos, una era la de una mujer de cabello rubio y orejas puntiagudas, la cual estaba recibiendo unas bolsas plásticas de alguien en un bote motor, además en la foto tenia atrás escrito algo en inglés; "Elfo en las orillas del rio Tamesí en México".

Lo del elfo me pareció reverendamente ridículo, a mí me pareció una mujer común con orejas puntiagudas, la otra foto era algo muy distinto y perturbador, parecía la figura de una mujer con un hermoso kimono negro a mitad de la noche, lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía seis ojos rojos en su rostro, eso me perturbo, al igual que la otra foto le di vuelta y esta tenía otra nota escrita pero en japonés; "Jorogumo patrullando el bosque de Aokigahara".

Eso me perturbo aún más, pues un día mi profesora de clase nos contó sobre ese bosque, conocido como "el bosque de los suicidios" en un afán de asustar a la clase. Guarde la foto y pensé que eran cosas trucadas para mi papa y hacerle una broma, como la vez que le mandaron una foto del mítico "pie grande" y del "monstruo del lago Ness", al fin de cuentas John Smith es un criptozoolo.

Por lo que decido dejar el folder en la mesa del comedor mientras tanto y me ice la desentendida a ver la televisión. En eso sale mi padre por un refrigerio y se percata del folder en la mesa, el me pregunto si yo lo puse ahí, le dije que sí, luego me pregunto si lo revise a lo que yo negué tal acción recordándole lo que paso la última vez que abrí una de esas cosas, mama me castigo un mes por estar viendo su trabajo de abogada, en eso papa agarra provisiones para aguantar hasta la cena y regresa al sótano para seguir con lo suyo.

En la cena papa se mostró presuroso y se metió nuevamente a trabajar ahí, yo ese día me fui a la cama temprano. Regresaba del trabajo, se metía al sótano, salía para cenar así estuvo por una semana. Mama pensó que era una investigación importante ya que el solía hacer eso por temporadas, pero luego de dos semanas papa siguió así, esto preocupo a mi madre de sobremanera la cual lo encaro para saber en qué estaba metido.

Yo podría tener diez años pero comprendía perfectamente que era sexo y como era la vida conyugal, mama estaba preocupada porque él ni siquiera el viejo John tocara siquiera, lo más gracioso era la cara de papa diciéndole no delante de nuestra hija.

Él se limitó a contestar que está trabajando en el que sería el proyecto de su vida, que era algo que le obsesiono desde que leyó los libros prohibidos de la universidad de Miskatonik, esos escritos que leyó y duplico en secreto, todas esas pistas que iniciaron en un viaje Egipto hace años, que ese sería el descubrimiento del siglo, que era lo que más ambicionaba en su vida.

Mi mama estaba preocupada ya que mi padre tenía indicios de que no dormía como debía y que había ingerido cantidades obscenas de cafeína, pero si Kobayashi Yuu era famosa por algo es que lograba lo que se proponía y mando a papa a dormir mientras lo jalaba de su camisa, ella le dijo que estaba bien tener sueños y ambiciones, pero que lo mejor es que sacara esa cafeína del sistema y que quería que cuando despertara verlo junto a ella en la cama dormidito.

Fue un escándalo las noches siguientes, mama estaba furiosa porque papa de plano no dormía mucho y trabajaba demasiado. Tenía que sacarlo de la casa e ir a un lugar para sacarle las toxinas, se fueron a un onsen un fin de semana para que descansara John y ella tener algo de "pación", tú me entiendes Nya.

Luego de su regreso el viejo John intento entrar al sótano pero mama Yuu demostró tener más ovarios que los testículos que tenía su esposo, cerró la puerta del sótano y le dijo que había desatendido mucho sus deberes y que espera que pase algo de tiempo de calidad conmigo, por lo que ordeno que tuviéramos un fin de semana padre e hija.

Debo decir que solo fuimos a comprar ropa, pero cuando íbamos de regreso le pregunte en que estaba trabajando, papa me respondió lo mismo que a mama, pero yo tenía una ligera idea de que se trataba así que le pregunte concretamente… ¿De qué trataba exactamente su investigación?

Me miro por un buen rato sin decir absolutamente nada, papa no era de esas personas que hablaran así de simple. Pero yo tenía una técnica infalible, mi dulce mirada fija, lo mire fijamente por lo menos una hora, era tanta la tensión que podría cortarla con un cuchillo. Ah era delicioso verle sudar sin saber cómo responderle a su propia hija, aunque en ocasiones me era un completo enigma saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pero cuando subimos al coche el viejo John hablo. Su investigación inicio por primera vez en sus tiempos de estudiante universitario, cuando estudiaba arqueología en Miskatonik, no era un secreto que el abuelo Abraham era el profesor de su propia sangre y era particularmente duro con él, pero si John era famoso por algo era por dos cosas, su debilidad por las féminas y su infinita curiosidad que si tuviese la misma caja de pandora en frente la abriría… noto un cierto paralelismo.

Al punto, en sus tiempos de estudiante, John se topó con el mítico Necronicon, no sé si ese libro te sea conocido porque se escribió muchos años después de la muerte de Cleopatra… aunque me atrevería a decir que has de conocer su contenido y que el nombre solo fue lo que ha ido cambiando… creo que me estoy desviando mucho.

Papa dijo que el contenido del libro lo lleno de inmensas dudas, dudas que lo consumirían por años, él dijo que hizo una copia del libro cosa que no fue nada fácil, esto debido a que el libro estaba fuertemente cuidado y que el abuelo Abraham era uno de los guardianes del libro, lo que le permitió su acceso en un principio.

El Necronomicon era famoso por muchas cosas, la mayoría por los funestos rituales para invocar a los indescriptibles dioses del abismo incluido a tu padre, Nyarlatotep. Pero otra de los motivos por el cual era famoso el libro era por crear una obsesión en quien lo leyera, lo normal es que llevara a la locura más abyecta al pobre que tuviera el infortunio de leer más de la cuenta.

Pero John Smith era John Smith, él ya estaba loco, pues desde pequeño quería saber que tan ciertos eran los mitos y leyendas del mundo, era una obsesión que tenía desde niño, yo al igual que el estuve expuesta a los relatos de los antiguos faraones y los diversos mitos que me contaba Abraham Smith. Con la clara diferencia que para mí no pasaban de ser cuentos para entretener a una pequeña niña.

John con esos mitos y leyendas en su mente más el haber leído el libro prohibido que era custodiado tan celosamente encontró una conexión entre ambas cosas, una similitud más una serie de coincidencias que lo llevaron a investigar los libros prohibidos de su universidad.

Miskatonik no solo tenía el necronomicon, sino también otros libros antiguos, el comento que esas pistas lo llevaron a diferentes sitios pero ninguno a algo realmente concluyente, estaba por rendirse hasta que encontró un viejo libro escondido entre otros libros, no era como los otros gruesos volúmenes, no no no, era un libro pequeño sin título alguno, él lo tomo y como su curiosidad era superior a la de cierta chica de la mitología griega decidió ver que tenía escrito dentro de él.

Papa conto que ese libro sin título era un viejo diario de un hombre llamado James Bullock, el diario estaba fechado en los tiempos de la primera guerra mundial y años posteriores del término de la misma, en dicho diario encontró eso que le faltaba, el inicio de la madeja de estambre para hallarle un sentido.

Para despejar esas dudas que lo carcomían necesitaba más que unos libros viejos, necesitaba la sabiduría necesaria para tener un buen juicio, lograr la forma de que alguien financie su loca búsqueda por la verdad. Era obvio que antes de lograr su sueño debía ser un genio destacado.

Abraham Smith era un arqueólogo destacado, uno de los mejores del planeta, John se propuso ser mejor que su padre para así ganar un prestigio superior a su progenitor para que financiaran su "loca búsqueda" como el la llamaba. Eso lo hizo estudiar antropología y criotozoologia, esta última izo que creara fricciones con el abuelo, pero en sus tres carreras logro hacerse de sus respectivos doctorados, graduándose con honores.

Luego de eso papa inicio una carrera que le diera prestigio, algo difícil según sus palabras pues la sombra de Abraham era una que difícilmente superarían, cosa que logro con mucho esfuerzo. Papa tuvo muchos logros en la arqueología y se logrando superar el primer obstáculo, fue más reconocido que su propio padre, pero el no dejo de lado su investigación principal, fue sutil.

¿Por qué sutil? La respuesta es simple, los misterios de Miskatonik son secretos que alterarían el estatus quo, hay muchas cosas oscuras que protegen en ese lugar, misterios que ningún mortal debe difundir y eso le creo problemas en un principio con varios servicios de inteligencia a nivel mundial, pero la dama de la suerte estaba con él, John se percató que lo que estaba investigando quería salir a la luz por sí mismo y que no era el único que encontró el diario de James Bullock.

En resumidas cuentas John me conto la existencia de la extraespecies.

En ese momento mi mente estaba muy regida por la lógica de aquellos años, la ciencia aprendida en la escuela me decía que semejante cosa no era posible, mis escasos conocimientos sobre biología me decía que semejante cosa sería imposible, que era literalmente una locura que seres de leyenda fuesen reales.

No sabía que responderle al viejo John, mi padre no tomaba mucho, ni le conocía ninguna clase de vicio autodestructivo alguno. Me quede en blanco por rato hasta que una pequeña chispa en mi cerebro se encendió, no sé si fueron los azucares del helado de fresita que me había comido previamente habían hecho efecto en ese instante, pero empecé atar cabos en mi cabecita de diez años.

Cuando entre al sótano, las ilustraciones de los libros, las vasijas, las estatuillas, tú en el sarcófago. Oh si, el día que fui por primera vez a Miskatonik cuando tenía 8 años, la razón por la que el abuelo regaño a los investigadores era porque el diario se había perdido. ¿Razón? John tenía el diario. Lo que encontré en el folder todo tenía sentido, la evidencia estuvo delante mis narices todo este tiempo.

Pero me negué en creer en la evidencia de que las criaturas de los mitos era verdad, me negaba porque se me hacía algo sumamente descabellado. Mi mente racional me impedía asimilarlo o siquiera creerlo, no yo ya era una niña grande que ya no creía en cuentos de hadas.

Le dije a papa que se le había perdido un tornillo, él me dijo que me tragaría mis palabras, yo en broma le respondí que si me mostraba una sirena (el ser de fantasía por excelencia) me comería mis palabras con wasabi, él me dijo que era un trato.

Yo no le dije nade de lo que hablamos en coche a mama, se me hacía un mero delirio y tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, cuando tienes diez años te sientes niña grande, tratas de verte y sentirte como una adulta por lo que mande al carajo lo que me dijo papa.

Pasaron unos días y John preparo una maleta todo presuroso, él dijo que le salió un trabajo importante, lo más extraño es que John le dio unos papeles a mama y sin previo aviso beso mi madre de forma apasionada, luego se dirigió a mí me beso la mejilla, el me dio una pequeña caja, en ella había unos aretes de oro en forma sirena, papa dijo que no era la sirena que yo le pedí pero que me conformara con esos aretes de momento.

Después de ese día no volví a saber de John varios años después hasta que la existencia de las extraespecies se hizo pública…

Pov del narrador.

Nya ve como Kuroko se le van cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, como si su fuerza fuera dejándola lentamente, al final cede y termina acostándose en la mesa, ante esto Nya usa su cabello para picarla, pero no reacciona.

-Maldita sea, si se muere no me puedo quedar con su alma.-

La hija de Nyarlatotep se para checar su presión sanguínea, pero de repente un estruendoso e impredecible sonido de la pelinegra, este ruido asusto de sobremanera hija del caos reptante, pues jamás espero que un ser humano hiciera ese sonido.

-¡Por el eterno abismo! Ronca tan horrible como los gemidos de placer de un profundo…-

Nya fija su mirada a la botella de licor, técnicamente las dos comieron y bebieron como soldados luego de una batalla, ella había bebido también de ese "sake" de tan peculiar nombre el cual levanta y mira fijamente.

-En verdad le hace honor a su nombre de "mata dragones"… bueno, mejor lo tapo para posteriormente beberlo, algo tan rico no debe echarse a perder.-

Luego de tapar la botella, Nya vio a Kuroko fijamente mientras hacía tan atroces ronquidos, ella sabía que no podía dejarla simplemente ahí en la mesa, por lo que recuerda que esa era una casa de dos pisos, no pudo explorarla anteriormente pero por lo que dijo Kuroko había más habitaciones en la segunda planta, ella se dirigió a buscar las escaleras y encontrar la habitación de la pelinegra.

No le fue difícil dar con las escaleras al salir de comedor, por lo que decide ir a ver dónde está el cuarto de su anfitriona. La primera puerta que abre es un cuarto con una cama muy grande, Nya pensó que era demasiado grande para que la ocupe una persona, luego revisa con su vista y se percata de una foto de Kuroko de niña, al verla no tardo en deducir que este era el cuarto de la madre Kuroko.

Nya se acerca a ver la foto por unos instantes mientras sonríe.

-En verdad se parece mucho a ella.-

Una pequeña lagrima roda de su mejilla, lagrima que seca inmediatamente. Sale de la habitación y la sierra para buscar la correcta, la puerta siguiente es abierta y esta muestra un cuarto de lo más desordenado, pantaletas por ahí, un sostén enorme colgado de una lámpara, varias latas de café y cerveza atiborradas de un bote de basura, una caja de pizza, varias prendas hechas bolita en una esquina, un escritorio lleno de papeles y una cama sin hacer que tenía un objeto de forma fálica de color rosa.

-Parece como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí… este debe ser su cuarto.-

La cambia formas quita lo que ella considera es basura estorbosa de la cama, luego de eso baja por Kuroko, a ella no le da ningún problema levantar con sus cabellos de forma delicada, pues la levanta delicadamente boca arriba con sus apéndices capilares.

Teniendo mucho cuidado sube las escaleras, al llegar a su cuarto deposita delicadamente a Kuroko en su cama.

-No araña estúpida… los informes debiste… entregarlos hace una hora…. Pájara con retraso mental…. Te dije que no puedes subirte… al coche con las patas sucias… mantis imbécil… no mates al acusado… que lo quiero vivo… trio de incompetentes… no pueden hacer algo bien… deja de morder nalgas de toda mujer que se te cruce… pájara tarada… no te metas esas cosas en la raja… estúpida grilla amargada… deja de comerte mi pizza… araña inútil… has bien las cuentas… acaso no sabes multiplicar…-

Era obvio que estaba soñando Kuroko, pero para Nya semejantes palabras que decía dormida Smith no tenían ni un sentido, estaba desconcertada y confundida.

-¿En qué rayos estará soñando?-

Al final decidió ignorar a Kuroko y empezó a cariocar en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue leer los papeles desordenados que estaban el escritorio, después de verlos por unos minutos los dejo en su sitio, después empezó abrir los cajones y empezó a buscar, siguió revisando hasta que abrió un armario y encontró unos mangas viejos, los cuales empezó ojearlos y en algunos momentos soltó una esporádica risa, algunos de esos mangas lograron sacarle una risita divertida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nya dejo los mangas donde los encontró, luego ella se acordó que había un ático y que se podía acceder desde la segunda planta en el pasillo, no tardó en encontrar la cadena para poder jalar la escalera, Nya subía y encendió la luz del ático.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba… libros, los cuales empezó a leer a una velocidad pasmosa, pues los terminaba en un tiempo considerablemente rápido, al final no quedaron más libros en el ático.

-Estos eran libros sobre enseñanza y educación, ahora puedo entender algo de esta parte del mundo y tiempo en el que estoy… pero no es suficiente… la señora Kobayashi es abogada y tiene su despacho aquí mismo.-

La hija del caos reptante baja al primer piso buscando ese despacho, el cual no tarda en encontrar. Una vez abrió la puerta ve que es una pequeña biblioteca, ante esta visión la semilla del dios sin rostro sonríe de forma maliciosa y triunfante, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro que no está dispuesta en compartir.

-Bingo…-

Esa era una palabra nueva que había aprendido de los mangas que leyó hace rato y era perfecta para la ocasión. Nya leyó y leyó hasta que no quedo libro sin leer, en el reloj del despacho marcaban las dos de la mañana. Pero solo faltaba un lugar que no había revisado.

Nya se encontraba dentro del lugar del que era su antigua mazmorra, el sótano de la casa Smith el lugar estaba llena de objetos peculiares, sobre todo libros y escritos, era mayor a los libros de leyes de la matriarca de la familia y en un tono desafiante dice.

-Veamos cuales secretos te llevaron a la obsesión… John Smith.-

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bueno este es otra capítulo de esta saga, ya sé que algunos quieren Doppel/Nya se muestre siniestra a mas no poder, pero un ser asi merece más matices que inherente maldad de los mitos de Lovecraf.**

**Eh querido trabajar en una línea de tiempo y como todos mis fics de Monster Musume están interconectados de alguna forma pues pensé en hacer algo relacionado con John Smith, el cual es el protagonista de uno de los pilotos de Monmosu (si los hentai esos).**

**En el fandom les gusta pensar que John y Kuroko son familiares y por ese motivo lo son, además como se darán cuenta Kuroko y Doppel parecen estar destinadas a encontrarse pero cuales serán esos lasos que las unen, pues lo sabrán en próximos capítulos. **

**Eso sí, creare tarde que temprano mi línea del tiempo.**

**Agradesco Onix Star el haberme dado permiso de usar a James Bullock hace tiempo, deseaba usarlo hace tiempo, pues su fic "Un encuentro Monstruoso" es perfecto para el lore, además los Extraditables compartimos universo y colaboramos entre nosotros.**


	5. Descubriendo secretos y guardando otros

La hija del caos reptante se encontraba realmente impactada, la cantidad de información en el sótano de John Smith era simplemente abrumadora, en si encontró esa dichosa copia del necronomicon y otros libros que estarían en su misma categoría, pero esos libros tenían algo en común. Todos y cada uno tenían marcadores en las secciones que hablan precisamente de las criaturas, muchos de esos libros eran técnicamente enciclopedias que hablaban sobre las especies abisales incluso el temido libro Negro de Zane, un manuscrito del que tuvo conocimiento en los tiempos que compartió con Cleopatra.

Dicho libro es una lista de métodos para matar exitosamente seres caóticos como ella, eso le causaba increíble terror, pues ella conocía que ella puede morir si se le infringe el suficiente daño, claro que dicho daño debe ser muy superior a la fuerza que ella conoció antes de ser sellada por tercera vez.

El libro explicaba que tipos de armas, sustancias y artilugios serían más que necesarios para darle muerte, pero para Nya esas cosas requerían de rebuscados planes en su caso o armas muy específicas forjadas por específicos individuos.

El libro tenía muchos datos sobre biología abisal, como sobre la regeneración tan excepcional de su estirpe y por qué los dullanhan podían vivir con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo, datos muy específicos, otra cosa muy importante era lo lógico y tan fuera de lo común que era este libro, pues todo entraba dentro de la lógica científica que usa en los tiempos modernos que aprendió de los libros de escuela de Kuroko.

Recuerda cuando se encontró con ese libro por primera vez, lo tenía un general romano que descubrió su naturaleza una vez que Cleopatra visito Roma, como ella dedujo matarla a ella requeriría un plan muy elaborado.

En aquella ocasión Nya quemo el libro para que dicha información no callera en manos de sus enemigos, pues descubrió que ese general romano era de una orden que ella desconocía y veía a su especie como amenaza.

Los sellos de R'lyeh pueden sellarla, pero hay métodos para matarla, sea cual sea el caso John Smith tenía entre sus planes matarla. ¿Pero porque no lo hizo? Tenía los medios económicos para encontrar algunas de las armas o venenos para matarle y que en tiempos antiguos serian una labor imposible.

¿Por qué no la mato? ¿Por qué la mantenía viva?.. En eso un chispazo de clarividencia corrió por su cabeza, los demás libros y manuscritos ahí dentro eran sobre criaturas míticas, Todos y cada uno tenían marcas y separadores específicamente en sus cualidades.

John no solo se obsesiono con su estirpe si no con todas las extraespecies, según lo que conto Kuroko de cómo era más o menos el mundo hoy en día, es que los liminales con los que ella convivio en el pasado e incluso ella misma fueron considerados por más de dos mil años mitos y John Smith los redescubriría apenas hace unos años.

Pero sentía que no había terminado con este sótano, había algo más oculto, pero ya reviso por todos lados y nada, incluso encontró la forma de entrar en su vieja computadora, para ella manejarla era un juego de niños, ella fue infundida con conocimientos de civilizaciones tan o más avanzadas que la humanidad moderna. Pero sentía que había algo que no logro revisar… fue ahí cuando se percató de eso que no encontró.

-Un diario… hace falta un diario… todo hombre que se dedica al conocimiento a este nivel por lo regular tienen un diario o registros de su avance…-

Dijo para sí misma la cambia formas, ella pensó en que posible lugar estaría escondido dicha información, pues dicho conocimiento seria perseguido y sus enemigos tratarían de ver hasta donde llego, por lo que dicha información debía estar escondida… Nya vio por todo el lugar y algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, los cuadros con las fotos.

Un hombre así como John Smith jamás escondería algo en sus logros si no en sus sentimientos, la cambiaformas quito un retrato y lo reviso… nada… entonces diviso uno que le llamo poderosamente su atención, todos los cuadros siempre estaban con John acompañado por alguien y solo había un gran retirado de una bebe de pelo negro.

-Parece que estas destinada a ser mi centro de atención.-

Al quitar el cuadro de una Kuroko bebe se encuentra con algo que ante cualquier ojo humano pasaría por alto, pero no para alguien con sentidos aumentados.

Nya se da cuenta que el cuadro tenía un marco de madera de cedro, el cedro tiene un olor peculiar el cual uso para disfrazar un olor aún más sutil, ella toco la pared de donde venía ese olor a esconder. ¡Sorpresa! Estaba hueca la pared, ella perforo dicho espacio hueco y encontró un escondite secreto del cual había una caja metálica.

A ella no le costó abrir el candado de la misma caja, cuando la abrió el olor sutil que emanaba se volvió más fuerte. Dentro de la caja había dos diarios y una esfera roja del tamaño de una pelota beisbol.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que eres un hombre lleno de sorpresas John, tienes mis absolutos respetos, reconocería esta cosa en donde fuera.-

La semilla de Nyarlatotep toma la esfera roja y la huele con un placer indescriptible.

-Energía feérica, siempre despide un aroma muy particular. ¿Pero en un orbe demoniaco?… ¿De dónde habrá sacado algo así?-

Primero leyó los diarios, lo que encontró en ellos fue impresionante.

-Así que así era su investigación, solo quería encontrar la verdad y eso le obsesiono… veamos este orbe…-

Los orbes demoniacos son objetos que usan los demonios para almacenar información, para los humanos son objetos místicos pero para los demonios y seres que sepan que son en realidad son algo así como computadoras personales, teniendo casi las mismas funciones.

Activar una de estas es fácil si sabes dónde tocar, lo extraño es que estas funcionan con energía demoniaca, un tipo de energía que crean los demonios a modo de batería, nada místico, para los humanos la tecnología de las extraespecies es magia y la magia es ciencia que no entienden.

Un holograma abre delante de Nya la cual esta manipula con sus manos, como uno manipularía los documentos de una computadora, Nya encuentra los datos y bitácoras de John, técnicamente todo el trabajo que John dejo en casa se encontraba ahí.

Nya se encontraba increíblemente impresionada, 2000 años de historia humana y liminal delante ella. Una amplia investigación, era como ponerse al corriente de la historia del mundo y de la historia oculta de humanidad. Definitivamente para Nya esto es un gran trabajo de recopilación de historia e investigación.

-En serio tienes mis respetos John… así fue como investigaste tu "descubrimiento"… ¿así que esto fue lo que le paso a mi pueblo después de que fui sellada? Malditos romanos…-

Siguió revisando con mucha atención, dándose cuenta que todo lo que encontró en libros se trasladó ahí, mas archivos eran descubiertos y más secretos eran revelados.

Nya descubrió en uno de los archivos el origen del orbe, pues John se lo compro a un tipo llamado simplemente Mauricio de Gales en México, este tipo fue la persona que le dio el libro negro de Zane a John y fue con el mismo con el que consiguió el sarcófago en donde estaba ella en primer lugar. Además descubrió que aparte de eso De Gales era alguien que tenía los conocimientos para poder darle muerte a uno de los suyos, dándole a John un manual para matarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

Nya al enterarse busco de forma desesperada dicha información, al ayearla también encontró más información que le impacto.

"Día XX, Mes XX, año XX  
Busque por todos los medios una forma para no llegar a esto, en serio no quiero matar al ente que hay dentro de sarcófago.

Debo encontrar un modo de poder controlarlo, los "cambia formas" tienen la peculiaridad de ser impredecibles y ser adictos al poder por lo que pedirle a uno hacer esto será difícil.

Según los navajos son seres desconfiados y brutales, los faraones los usaban como herramienta y para ellos era más fácil controlarlos pues estaban en una gran posición de poder.

Pero tengo que buscar la forma de que confié en mí, debo confesar que tengo mucho miedo de que algo salga mal si el sarcófago es abierto. Necesito una forma de poder frenarle. De Gales dijo que la forma más rápida de matarlos seria mediante el uso de esta sustancia en la punta hueca de una bala.

Debe haber una manera poderla neutralizar y convencer a esta criatura sin perder mi cordura en el proceso.

Dia XX, Mes XX, Año XX.

Entre los datos de De Gales, encontré una serie de talismanes capaces de neutralizar al cambiaformas, es increíble que estos puedan crearse de la forma descrita en su manual, es técnicamente crear una serie de circuitos especiales y demás artefactos.

Soy un hombre de ciencia que no cree en la magia, todo tiene una lógica, pero este método supuestamente "mágico" que de magia no tiene nada. Si pudiera describirlo en palabras simples sería una especie reactor que generaría una especie de radiación que afecta sus moléculas.

De Gales dijo que nunca lo había probado, pero en teoría la radiación lo freiría a nivel molecular y no dañaría a los seres humanos.

Es una lástima que no haya un método para retenerlo, pero cualquier medio que sea necesario para que coopere conmigo es algo que tengo lograr.

Dia XX, mes XX, Año XX

¿¡En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Eh convertido mi casa en un reactor con el único fin de matar al cambiaformas y ahora me doy cuenta que mi casa puede matar por envenenamiento radioactivo si se activa el mecanismo para matar al cambia formas, hice la prueba a menor escala con la doctora Akagi Naoko, la ventaja de que tu ex comparta tu misma sed por el conocimiento.

Naoko me abofeteo apenas me aparecí en su casa, pero la convencí justo a tiempo antes de que me agarrara a escobazos. Le mostré los datos de Mauricio de Gales y le pregunte si podía replicarlos a menor escala y toda la seguridad posible.

Naoko apenas termino de leer los documentos y no paro de preguntarme de donde saque esos papeles, le dije la verdad, de un científico loco en México, ella por supuesto que desmerito el hecho de algo de este calibre saliese de ese país, Pero De Gales es todo menos alguien normal, me atrevo a decir que ni mexicano era.

Naoko me dijo le tomaría un tiempo replicarlo, yo le ofrecí financiar dicho experimento, en un mes logro lo que le pedí, Naoko es una chica que nunca decepciona.

Pero los resultados fueron simplemente aterradores para mí…

Naoko estaba eufórica, preguntándose de cómo era posible que con elementos comunes en el planeta fuese posible crear nuevos elementos radioactivos, Naoko pensó en cómo sacarle un mayor provecho a esa cosa.

Yo solo quería saber si era posible matar una criatura hecha de carbono, que tan letal es para los seres humanos. Ella me vio con duda, creo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esto.

Al cabo de unas horas Naoko llego con un gato negro, me dijo que era el gato callejero el cual era una molestia porque era muy escandaloso. Así que lo metió en donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba.

El gato exploto como si fuera un globo de agua, eso despejo mis dudas y reafirmo mis temores. Le dije a Naoko que eso era lo que quería saber y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con los datos, que a mí no me importa eso.

Al llegar a casa desactive el sistema del reactor en mi casa, mientras tenga los sellos es más que suficiente, como pude ser tan estúpido para poner a mi hija en peligro."

Nya estaba más que impactada por lo escrito en el diario de investigación. Por lo que busco en los datos del orbe algo referente a ese reactor diseñado para matarla, pero nada… no sabía si el reactor se encendería pero recordó que desactivo esa cosa, Nya debía encontrar la forma de desmontarlo pero se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era Akagi Naoko o Mauricio De Gales y en donde encontrarlos. Pero aun así el sentimiento de que la casa en la que se encontraba fue diseñada para matarla le perturbaba aún más.

-Ustedes los humanos siempre inventan formas imaginativas de matar.-

Al final decidió guardarse el secreto, si lo que decían las notas eran ciertas, este lugar no es peligroso, mientras más revisaba las notas de John más se percata que John tenía como plan B tener a la mano y escondidos por toda su casa sellos de R'lyeh como plan de contingencia más seguro, sabia la ubicación de cada uno por las notas.

Eso le dio a entender que John Smith era un hombre de recursos, además se enteró de más cosas interesantes. Aun así ella debía pensar en qué hacer con sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos.

Lo primero que pensó la egipcia era en ocultar el libro negro de Zane, pues pensaba darle un uso a eso más adelante, el orbe demoniaco se lo guardaría para sí misma, pues le sería muy útil como bitácora, por ultimo sabia las ubicaciones de los sellos ocultos que bien sabia era cinco sin contar el de su sarcófago, pensó que le serian útiles a futuro.

Pero ahora tenía algo más en mente el proyecto MON, esos documentos en el escritorio de Kuroko era algo interesante, John tal vez no tuvo las agallas de ni enfrentársele o tan siquiera matarla a un con los medios para hacerlo, no hubiera obedecido jamás a ese hombre pero tampoco le haría daño, pues ella no es matar a quien le libere, si no a los que la traicionasen y el hecho de Kuroko la haya liberado y enfrentado aun sabiendo que ella es un monstruo muy peligroso eso es más que suficiente para seguirla.

-Estas llena de ambición Kuroko... justo como Cleopatra… pero aun así desconoces cosas de tu padre. Prefiero guardarme esos secretos para mí.-

El sótano ya no posee secretos para ella, aunque le encantaría encontrar los planos de la casa o las indicaciones de los componentes de la máquina de muerte en la que estaba, tenía que confiar en las palabras de John Smith. Solo que ahora tiene que aprender más del mundo moderno.

Era casi el amanecer y recuerda que se acabaron todo lo comestible quedando solo algunos licores, no es algo que ella desprecie pero le gustaría comer algunos sólidos. Ya despertaría Kuroko y le obligara a alimentarla. Mientras pensaba lo siguiente.

"Esa mujer cuando tardara en despertarse, incluso los nobles se levantaban temprano en mis tiempos… ya sueno como mi padre.

Bien recapitulemos lo que encontré ahí abajo.

Número uno, John Smith descubrió la existencia de los abisales y a su vez la existencia de los demi humanos o liminales en sus tiempos de estudiante.

Número dos, según su bitácora la existencia de las extraespecies era secreto de estado. ¿Motivo? Varios, entre los que destacan implicaciones religiosas en los que los seres humanos se creían los únicos seres inteligentes. Mediocres criaturas egocéntricas, todo parece apuntar a una religión de Judea y al narcicismo de los romanos.

Otros factores eran el temor de los humanos a estos, claramente estas razas estaban en una clara desventaja numérica a pesar de ser superiores de la humanidad misma, pese a ser superiores los humanos eran muy numerosos… se multiplicaron como conejos.

Debido a estas hechos los gobiernos del mundo prefirieron mantener en secreto su existencia, pues no sería visto por buenos ojos un posible genocidio, además de la existencia de potencias extraespecies son de temer, es de mi conocimiento que las naciones marinas han sido enemigos jurados de los abisales y mi especie, no es buena idea iniciar conflictos tontos.

Con todo esto explica por qué John debía ser silenciado por las naciones humanas aunque el secreto no podría mantenerse por tanto tiempo… ese miserable se la jugaba descubriendo secretos oscuros de las naciones. ¿Me pregunto porque no lo habrían ejecutado para silenciarlo?

Tercer punto y más importante John Smith se fue para recabar información y así evitar que los servicios de inteligencia como esa tal "CIA" llegaran a hacerle daño a Kuroko… de hecho había muchas menciones a Kuroko en sus notas, siempre mostrándose preocupado por ella…

Debo asumir que era lo que más quería… pero algo me dice que Kuroko no tiene una buena imagen de él y que si se encuentra con el… sería algo muy desastroso… quisiera verlo con mis ojos…

¿A qué hora se levantara esta holgazana? ¿Qué no desayunan aquí?"

Ya era el amanecer, ya habían pasado más siete de horas y Nya estaba hambrienta, pero tenía que aguantarse hasta que esta despertara, aunque escucho el retumbar de un sonido igual de estridente viniendo de la habitación de Kuroko, la hija del caos reptante no sabía que era los celulares y ese sonido era horrible, la estresaba a mas no poder.

_"(Yeah!)_  
_(Oi! Oi! Oi! Hey Smith!)_  
_(Oi! Oi! Oi! Hey Smith!)"_

-¡Por eterno abismo! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila durmiendo con semejante escandalo?!

Esa baratija suena como cientos animales siendo aculillados al unísono… no suena peor que los cantos demenciales con los cuales adormecen a Azatoth…-

La semilla de Nyarlatotep toma el móvil para apagar aquel canto infernal de alguna manera, empieza mover las funciones como loca sin un éxito aparente de aquel canto infernal y desentonado… en toda su vida había escuchado algo tan demencial y atroz. Pero al final logra callar ese endemoniado aparato hasta que aparece la palabra "bloqueado" en la pantalla.

Nya se sienta aliviada para después sentarse en el piso por estar libre de ese condenado canto. Luego ve Smith durmiendo como una princesa como si no hubiera escuchado nada, esto enfurece a Nya, la cual no está contenta con la vagues de Kuroko, mas con el sol saliendo y ella con hambre.

Intenta despertarla picándola con su cabello la nariz, molestándola para que despierte, no sirve. Es hora de sacar la artillería pesada y decide zarandearla con su pelo pero Smith lo toma y se enreda en este de forma inconsciente arrastrando a Nya hacia la cama obligándola a inclinarse.

Para la cambiaformas significa guerra y con su cara de fastidio levanta a Kuroko con esfuerzo. Ella recuerda que había un baño por lo que decide llevarla ahí.

Pese a que Nya es una forma de vida muy superior, su fuerza radica en el factor sorpresa, los de su especie no poseen una fuerza física tan prominente, para eso hay que entrenar muy duro, además Kuroko superaba su propio peso y tamaño, ella es mucho más ligera que un ser humano por defecto.

Ella arrastro con todas sus fuerzas a Kuroko hasta el baño, ahí tendría su venganza por tan horrible tortura. Empezó abrir grifo con agua fría, Nya sonrió maliciosamente ante la maldad que estaba por planear.

Una vez llena la tina, Nya levanta haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantar a Kuroko, el esfuerzo era notable pero valdría la pena. El sonido del agua de un gran chapoteo inunda el lugar seguido de un grito desgarrador de sufrimiento, música para los oídos de la egipcia.

-¡ARG! ¡ESTA HELADA!-

Kuroko ve a Nya sonriendo feliz y maliciosa, ella la despertó de esa forma tan abrupta, la mirada furica y con temblores por el agua helada era lo que recibió.

-Ya despierta floja, que incluso los monarcas más poderosos se levantan al salir el sol. Además estoy ambrienta, aliméntame Kuroko Smith.-

Kuroko entendió el porqué de esa acción aparte ya era de día, sale de la tina toda mojada y se desviste mostrando su bien formado cuerpo por su entrenamiento a la cambiaformas, esta le dedico una mirada analítica a todo su cuerpo desnudo, un "no está mal" fue lo que paso por la mente de la egipcia, por suerte había una toalla a la mano en el baño por lo que el show duro poco.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. No tenemos comida por que espera aquí mientras voy por algo de comer. Ya comimos pollo ayer, creo que te traeré algo más tradicional.-

Kuroko vuelve a su habitación para ponerse ropa seca y sale con esta con un extraño aparato en mano.

-Ten…-

En eso Kuroko le entrega una Tablet a Nya, la mujer de oscura epidermis la toma de forma curiosa, tenía la ligera idea de que era un dispositivo moderno pero sabía para qué.

-Esto te servirá para que te entretengas un rato, con esto te podrás a conectar internet, una red de información.-

Nya mira más detenidamente este aparato, por lo que puede deducir a simple vista deduce que era una especie de monitor móvil.

-Se llama Tablet, te la doy para que aprendas de este mundo moderno.

Kuroko le enseña pacientemente como usar el aparato, luego de un tutorial rápido del uso de la tecnología moderna, Kuroko deja a Nya.

-Regreso en breve, por aquí cerca venden unos bentos, evita las páginas de pornografía.-

Nya pone una cara de no estar contenta con el comentario, pues no usaría tal herramienta para un fin tan mundano, luego de eso Kuroko se va dejando a Nya sola con el aparato. Ella no tardó mucho en entender el funcionamiento del dispositivo y gracias al internet Nya pudo conocer más de este mundo.

La información que la hija del caos reptante busco fue todo lo relacionado con su amiga y Cleopatra y como era vista por la historia, se sintió orgullosa de que su amiga lograra la inmortalidad en la historia de humanidad dejando una huella bien posicionada en el tiempo.

Despues de eso se la pasó buscando más información y descubrió la historia que le faltaba del lado humano, si lo que descubrió con John fue interesante, internet le dio más de lo que podía aprender. Estaba extasiada con la red informática de la humanidad.

-Son increíbles estos periodos llamados primera y segunda guerras mundiales, nunca imagine que los humanos llegaran a tanto en tan poco tiempo…-

La egipcia se maravillaba de la historia que se había perdido. Hasta que llega Kuroko con la comida luego del tiempo predicho.-

-¿Lista para desayunar Nya? Traje bentos y un par de hamburguesas, espero que me cuentes esa parte que me prometiste de Cleopatra.-

El olor de la comida fue suficiente para despertar el hambre aplacada por la sed del conocimiento, esa vez comerían en el cuarto de Kuroko luego de que esta limpiara el lugar rápidamente y pusiera una pequeña mesita que tenía ahí.

-Está bien, as demostrado ser buena anfitriona después de todo. Pero antes me alimentare… espero que no tengas pendientes.-

-Estoy de vacaciones, una semana mientras preparo mi proyecto.-

-¿MON?-

-Exacto.-

-Leí los papeles sobre la mesa, con lo que aprendí de las leyes de tu país por los libros de tu madre será algo difícil, mas con las leyes de la acta.-

-¡¿Leíste los libros del despacho?!-

-Todo mientras dormías, aprendí lo más que pude, es una costumbre muy propia de mi especia.-

Kuroko no daba crédito a esta afirmación, pero era comprensible pues Nya era una criatura inhumana fuera de su comprensión.

-El cuerpo necesita energía y más con la historia que voy contarte. Es una larga historia que no está escrita en los registros históricos, la verdadera historia de Cleopatra la última reina de Egipto.-

**Notas de paradoja.**

**Bien luego de hablar con señor Jason un buen rato y un monton de hierva (vivan sin drogas niños) pude terminar este episodio.**

**El poner a John Smith como el que puso a las extraespecies es algo que los extraditables hemos hecho (especialmente yo), además el fandom en general da por hecho de que tanto Kuroko y John son familia.**

**El hecho de que los servicios de inteligencia fuesen un peligro para la familia de John es plenamente justificado, pues a los gobiernos no les convendría por más de un motivo, además ya saben cómo las nuevas generaciones juzgan a las viejas por sus tonterías.**

**En serio ya compatriotas mexicanos, superen lo de la colonia española.**

**Bien, ya seguirá lo que muchos esperan en el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y digan que les pareció este episodio. **

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
